Fafnir the Frost Dragon
by C.D. Drake
Summary: A dragon, named Fafnir, awakens in a world that is strange to him with no memory of is past. Join him as he tries to uncover his lost memories while fighting alongside Sonic the Hedgehog against the forces of Dr. Eggman. Contains OCs. Read & Review!
1. Prologue: Enter Fafnir

A cold wind was blowing through the snow covered mountains of the Ice Cap Zone. Snowflakes fell down into the vast cold wasteland as three figures moved across the snow. At the front was a black hedgehog that had red stripes. He moved like he was on roller blades from the shoes he wore, which allowed him to hover over the snow and move across. Behind him was a female bat who flew over the snow. She wore a black suit that hugged her figure and had a heart that hid two big secrets from anyone who looked at her. In the back was a large robot that seemed bulky and had an omega symbol on its metal body. The robot was having a hard time keeping up.

The bat looked back at the robot and asked, "Omega, how are you holding up back there?" Omega looked at her with its soulless lenses for eyes and said, "My circuits appear to still be functional. Still sending warming liquid to most vulnerable areas to freezing." The black hedgehog turned his attention to the bat and said, "Must you always ask if he's alright every few minutes Rouge?" The bat looked at him. "Shadow, you know he's the only one who can break through the obstacles around here. We need to make sure he's in top shape."  
"Hm!"

As they moved through the blizzard, they soon reached a cave. But there was a thick wall of ice in the entrance. Rouge looked back at Omega and said, "Alright, help us break through this." Both Shadow and Rouge stepped out of the way as Omega came up to the wall. He told them that he was scanning for a weak point. He soon found one and took one of his metallic hands to curl into a fist. He punched the wall and it instantly came crashing down into chunks.

Rouge smiled at the robot and gave him a pat on his arm. "Thank you Omega!" "You are welcome, Subject: Rouge." Shadow looked away for a second, thinking to himself, "I could have done that myself." They then proceeded to enter the dark ice cave.

Omega's eyes lit up, providing some light to let them see in the tunnel. Shadow looked at the robot and asked, "So, Omega. Are you sure there's an emerald here?" "Affirmative. My mainframe connected to Eggman's satellite and found energy signatures leading here." Rouge heard the name, Eggman and asked the robot, "Eggman's satellite? Doesn't that mean that he will be here soon?" "Affirmative. Most logical suggestion: Get emerald before Subject: Eggman arrives."

Suddenly, the group saw something glow with blue light. They all looked to see a blue gem that shined like a diamond and had a glow matching it. It was sitting on top of an object sticking from the wall that looked like a frozen clawed hand. Omega stated, "Emerald in sight." "Wow that was easy!" Rouge shouted as he ran excitedly up at the emerald. Her eyes lit up as she was hypnotized by the gem's beauty. Shadow though for a moment and said, "Perhaps too easy..."

Ignoring what shadow said, she reached for the emerald. She wanted it so badly that she would hug it and give it a lot of kisses. But, as soon as her fingers curled around it, the clawed hand quickly broke off all the ice and gripped her hand tightly. She let out a scream as Omega and Shadow were getting ready to fight in case of a threat. Rouge tried to pull herself from the claw's grip and shouted, "LET ME GO!!!" She kicked the wall and something fell on top of her as the wall crumbled.

Felling worried about her, Shadow ran over to where she was. He was expecting the she would have chunks of ice on top of her. But instead he found a white creature sleeping on top of her. It had a body covered in white scales that had a blue hue under Omega's lights. Its head had a frill with horns and lizard-like nostrils. Its hands and feet had sharp talons that look like they could slice up anything. On its back were spines and two large bat-like wings. And its tail ended with a point.

The creature appeared to be sleeping silently while resting its head on Rouge's "heart". Rouge's face became a little red as she told Omega to pick the creature up. Omega did as requested as they all looked at it. "What is it?" asked Shadow. "I don't know." said Rouge, trying to calm down from the scare. "He looks like a Mobian. What do you think Omega?" The robot looked at the creature and said, "Scanning...... No match with any species of Mobian. Does not compute."

Rouge and Shadow looked at the creature in confusion. How could there be a Mobian species that no one knew about? Rouge began to walk out of the cave with her emerald. "Well, whatever he is, we still have what we came for." Shadow looked at the creature and asked, "What about him?" "Him? Well I guess we can bring him back with us. Perhaps we can learn something from him." Rouge said with a smile.

The group exited the cavern with the emerald and creature in tow when a pair of large mechanical feet stepped in front of them. What the three of them saw was a mech walker with a fat man riding in it with an all familiar laugh. He had an arsenal of guns and an army of robots blocking all escape routes. The man stroked his large mustache with a laugh and said, "Well well well! It seems you have saved me some trouble. Now hand over the emerald and no one will get hurt!" The three dropped everything , including the creature, and shouted in unison, "EGGMAN!" Eggman laughed and said, "I'm so glad that you all remember me! Though since you three did help me out a few times before and betrayed me, I thought you would do otherwise."

Rouge laughed. "You silly man! Don't you remember how I'm like with jewels? I never give them up so easily. You'll have to try harder than this to get it off me!" She gave Eggman a wink as he was getting impatient. He said, "Well then, you leave me no choice! All units! Prepare to open fire!" All of the robots aimed their guns as Omega, Shadow, and Rouge prepared to fight.

Suddenly the creature woke up and stood. He walked in between the two opposing forces while scratching his scaled body and yawning. They all looked at him in confusion. "Huh? Who is this?" asked Eggman. The robots stood their ground and both Shadow and Rouge watched him. The creature felt a cramp as he grumbled and peeled off his skin. After getting it all off, he tossed it aside and revealed shiny new scales. He sighed with relief before looking at all the robots with guns.

He then became wide awake as he saw the threat. His blue eyes were wide open as he bared his fangs at them. He had his claws at the ready and looked like he was ready to take them on. Eggman didn't like the way this guy was looking at him and shouted, "Alright! Enough of this! OPEN FIRE!" The robots let loose all of their bullets at the creature.

Seeing the bullets heading towards him, the creature curled into a ball like Sonic would and let the bullets hit him. With each one hitting him, there was a loud "chink" sound ringing in the air. The robots stopped firing at the creature in confusion. He stood up and looked at all of the robots with a grin. He didn't have a scratch on him!

Shadow and Rouge couldn't believe their eyes! How could this be possible? They thought he would be Swiss Cheese in an instant! Omega scanned him over and over again. But he kept saying, "That does not compute!" Eggman's mouth was agape and he was sweating, even if it was cold out. "B-but! How? T-that's impossible!"

The creature had a malicious grin on his face, seeing that he had the upper hand. He let out a large roar and extended his wings to fly towards the robot army. His flight speed matched that of Sonic's running speed as he plowed through the robots. He used his talons and began slicing each and everyone of them. Seeing that this couldn't be good, Eggman pressed a button to escape. His mech walker discarded its legs as his rocket boosters activated. He began to fly away, but the creature caught up with him and knocked him into a nearby mounted, where there was an explosion.

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes and though, "I don't understand this! I'm the ultimate life form! How can this guy do more damage than me?" Rouge was impressed! She liked the way this guy fought. Omega was scanning the creature's progress and saw all of the destruction. His circuits came into a conclusion as he said, "Danger! Threat detected!" He suddenly began to approach the creature as if it was an enemy. Rouge and Shadow saw what he was doing and shouted, "DON'T ATTACK HIM YOU IDIOT!"

It was too late, the creature saw Omega approach him to attack and roared at him, thinking he was one of the robots he destroyed earlier. He took a deep breath and let out a green cloud. It seemed to turn blue in the cold air and shot towards Omega. As each bit of the cloud hit, his body began to freeze. "Warning! Warning! KZZT.... Circuits.... KZZZT.... freezing! Switching to emergency.... KZZZZZT.... shut down! KZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT." Omega stopped moving and tipped over on his side.

The creature turned his attention to Shadow and Rouge, who were surprised to see this guy wasn't really on their side. He had his claws at the ready and flew towards the two. Rouge extended her wings and flew to the side while shadow rolled out of the way. As soon as the creature came next to her, she tried to give him a kick. But she missed as he quickly moved behind her and tapped her shoulder with his tail. She looked back and he let out some more of that green mist.

This time the mist did not turn blue and covered her body and got into her eyes. She screamed as it burned her eyes and she fell into the snow. Her suit was also getting eaten away, suggesting that he let out something corrosive. Rouge sat on the ground and looked around. Her eyes turned gray and she could see... darkness. She was blind! She covered herself and shivered in the cold as her suit was eaten away. "Shadow?" she said, wondering what was happening.

Shadow's face turned bright red as he saw her like this. But he returned his focus on to the creature. The creature then began to fly towards him with his claws at the ready again. Shadow had to think of something to save his skin! At the corner of his eye he could see.... the emerald! That would give him and edge. He used his shoes to skate his way quickly towards the emerald.

The creature was following behind as he grabbed it. Just before his talons would slice into Shadow's body, Shadow shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a flash and jumped on to the creatures back. The creature widened his eyes in confusion as Shadow held on to him for dear life. Shadow punched the creature's head a few times, avoiding the horns. The reptilian opponent roared and tried to shake him off. But Shadow wouldn't let go and kept punching.

Eventually the creature took one of his clawed hands and grabbed Shadow's leg. He used all of his might to pull him off and threw him into the ground. Shadow landed on his feet and began skating across the mountain slopes. The creature followed again and let out some frosty blasts. Shadow was able to dodge by using chaos control, but he knew this wouldn't work forever. He could feel his power draining with each use.

Meanwhile, Rouge was slowly regaining her sight and felt around for something she could cover up with. She found the shed skin from the creature. She wasn't really comfortable about using this since it felt like snake skin. But she had no choice in the matter. She wrapped it around her body and looked out at the mountains. All around, she could vaguely see Shadow and the creature zooming across the snow while fighting each other in mortal combat. She knew she had to find some way to stop this.

Eventually, Shadow started to slow down from using too much energy. He sent a few blows at the creature. But his punches, kicks, or quills could not penetrate the creature's tough scales. The creature took some swipes of his claws at Shadow and he had wounds on his arms and torso. Shadow sat down and looked at the creature to ask, "How? I'm supposed to be the ultimate life form! How could I be beaten this easily? Who are you?" The creature smiled at him to finally say, "I'm Fafnir." He was about ready to send the finishing blow on Shadow.

Suddenly, something swooped in and hit Fafnir in the belly. He shouted in pain as he put a hand over his belly. Shadow looked over to see Rouge. She kicked Fafnir in the belly again and he let out a cry of pain and a whimper. Seeing that she found his weakness, he smiled and said, "Clever girl." He extended his wings and flew into the dark skies. His voice echoed across the mountains. "You know, you guys gave me a good workout! Perhaps we shall fight again?"

When everything became quiet, Rouge came over to Shadow and asked, "Are you ok?" Shadow sad up with his wounds and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I just need some first aid is all." He looked up at the sky. "What was that monster?" "I think he was a dragon." Rouge said while looking up as well. "A dragon?" asked Shadow. Soon a robotic voice said, "Dragon does not compute."

They looked over to see Omega, who was defrosted. Rouge then looked at Shadow and said, "Yes, I've heard about them when I was very young. Though I never thought that one would be like this." Soon she had a mischievous smile on her face. "But I wish I could have had a better meeting with him! He could tell me where he keeps any jewels in his hoard!" Her eyes shined again as she imagined it. "Boys, we have to find him again! Just imagine what we could get from him!"

Shadow shook his head. "Rouge, we can't do that right now. Our mission is to get all of the emeralds. We have no time for that." "Indeed." said Omega. "Let us not forget that Subjects: Sonic and friends are after the same things as well. Best suggestion: continue the search." Rouge pouted at them. "You two are no fun!"

Meanwhile, Fafnir was looking down at them from a nearby mountain. He had a feeling that he was going to meet them again some day. Though he wouldn't want that female bat to try to get his hoard. In fact, he didn't really have one. Soon his stomach grumbled and he looked out at the sea beyond the food of the mountains. He flew off in that direction to find himself some fish to eat.


	2. Chapter 1: Case for Chaotix

**"My name is Fafnir the Frost Dragon. Three months have passed since I have last awakened and, even in that time, I still can't remember anything about myself. Well, except for my name at least. Upon my leave from that frozen wasteland, I have met some strange characters. One was a lion that seemed rather odd in a way. One thing's for sure, he irritated me for some reason. Another was a mermaid that I caught by accident when I was trying to get some fish. She tasted horrible! Though, despite of me doing that, she was very friendly to me and let me stay in this large house where some other people were living. One of them was a blue hedgehog named Sonic. I was glad these people were able to let me stay with them. But no matter how many friends I made, I still couldn't remember anything. Where did I come from? How did I wake up in that icy wilderness? And why do I have a feeling that I need to protect something?"**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as the sun cast its ever fading light upon Station Square. Among the city's shadows was a small building that seemed large enough for three people to live in. Though the building itself seemed very unusual with separate sections on the roof that seemed to slant left and right. Above its front door was a sign that said, "Detective Office". Though ironically, it looked more like a house than a detective's office. Plus it seems that this particular place has seen better days with all the paint peeling off.

Inside the office, the sun's orange light was seeping through some blinds over the windows. The light was cast over a large wooden desk, where an also large crocodile was putting his feet up. He bobbed his head around as he listened to rock music from his head phones. On the other side of the room was a chameleon with purple skin and a single horn. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, as if he was resting. And next to him, on top of a file cabinet, was what looked like a bee, who was taking a snooze.

Suddenly, a loud ringing filled the entire room. The phone on the desk shook as the bells rang, trying to get any of the three characters to answer. The crocodile took notice of this and reached for the phone. But the bee woke up and zipped over to him while shouting, "I've got it!" He grabbed the phone from the crocodile, which made him irritated. He grabbed it from the bee's grip and shouted, "No! I've got it!" Soon a fight broke out in between them as they tried to see who would answer first.

The phone was dropped back on the desk as the chameleon shook his head with a sigh and moved to it. He answered it and said, "Hello, Team Chaotix Detective Agency. Espio speaking..... yes..... I see.... Could you describe the thief? Uh-huh.... Uh-huh..... Thanks. We'll be right on it." When he hung up, the fight stopped. The crocodile looked at Espio and asked, "So, who called?" The Espio looked at him and said, "Well, Vector, it appears that stores containing gemstones all over town are being robbed." The bee flew next to him and asked, "Stores with gemstones? You mean jewelry stores and stuff like that?" Espio nodded. "That's right Charmy. And apparently, he or she is going to rob one of the world's largest diamonds." he said.

Vector had an extremely huge grin on his face and shouted, "Finally! Another case! Now we must find out who this perpetrator is. Espio, did the person who called provide any description of the thief?" Espio nodded again and pulled out a note pad. He wrote the description on it during the call. "Apparently, the suspect is described to be white and had bat-like wings." Vector's eyes bugged out when he heard this before making a growl of anger. "It must be that broad Rouge! She must be behind all this!"  
"Uh... but Vector-"  
"Can it Espio! It's time to bust a bat!"  
"But-"  
"She'll regret the day she stole her first gem while we roll in the dough!"  
"Ugh! Never mind!"

The three detectives made their way to the local museum, where the diamond was. It was closing time. So, they had permission from the museum's owner to keep an eye on the diamond. Mostly because the security guard needed a vacation. They stood around the exhibit and kept their eyes peeled for any sign of movement. Vector looked at the other two and said, "Ok here's the plan. When we see Rouge appear here, we'll surround her and give her the old dog pile! That'll teach that broad to not come near here!" The two nodded without question and resumed their watch.

As they kept guard, hours have past as the night grew darker and the moon loomed higher over the museum. Charmy, being the little bee that he was, couldn't stay awake much longer. With a yawn he tipped over and passed out. Vector yawned as well and said, "Sheesh! That broad is taking her sweet time! It's already almost one in the morning and she still didn't show up. Espio, are you sure that this would be the suspect's next target?" Espio, who apparently wasn't tired answered with, "Yes I'm quite sure that's what the witness said. Perhaps they thought that since this gem was coming here, then the thief would want this too."

Suddenly Espio heard some footsteps in the halls. Vector kept quiet and noticed the footsteps as well. Espio gave Charmy a little nudge to wake him up. The three listened to where the footsteps were coming from. They could tell it sounded like a bunch of tapping. This, to Vector, would be Rouge's boots. They looked in the direction where the noises were coming from and found it was coming from behind a large closed door.

The noise soon stopped. Everything became very quiet. Vector braced himself and whispered to the other two, "Remember. Surround and dog pile!" They nodded and waited. But quickly, and to their surprise, the door was knocked off its hinges and was sent flying towards them. Espio and Charmy both dodged it. But Vector was too slow and was hit! The door slammed him into the wall as he seemed to be flattened. The door fell to the floor, revealing him to look like road kill.

"Crap!" was all he could say before falling to the floor in pain. There was a dust cloud around the thief. So, the three couldn't get a very good look at him or her. But they could see the bat-like wings as described. Vector stood up and pointed at the suspect. "Aha! We've caught you red-handed Rouge! Now come with us quietly and we wont do anything to hurt you." The figure looked at all of them and said with a masculine voice, "Rouge? You guys actually think I'm a girl?"

Vector was confused when he heard this. The team watched as the dust cleared and the moon shone on a creature with white scales, bat-like wings, a long tail with a spear point at the end, and a head with a spiked crest and horns. He looked at the detectives with extreme irritation. The creature said, "You know, you shouldn't go around mistaking people like me as girls. We tend to get rather irritable at such an insult!" The detectives stood their ground as Vector asked, "Hey, who are you anyway?"  
"Who me? I'm just someone who's looking for something shiny. Preferably, that diamond right there!"

Vector made a laugh. "Well If you want that there diamond. You'll have to get past us first." The creature laughed as well. "What's so funny?" the crocodile asked. The creature laughed some more and said, "You are. Do you actually think a lower reptile like you can stand up to a dragon? That's very foolish of you." The detectives thought their ears were deceiving them. "Dragon?!" they all shouted in unison.

The dragon opened his mouth and released a green cloud upon them. Charmy shouted in pain and said, "AAAAAGH! My skin is on fire!" Vector's eyes clouded over and he felt around the air. "Charmy? Charmy is that you? Why can't I see anything? AGH! I'm blind!" The dragon smirked. "Well that was easier than I thought! Looks like this diamond's mine for the taking!" Suddenly, he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where did that chameleon go?"

He suddenly felt something knock at the back of his head. It made a noise that sounded like a hammer hitting and anvil. The dragon looked back at Espio with extremely angry eyes and saw that he was carrying a dented shuriken. "Is that a knife?" he asked, sounding very irritable. Espio stared at him while making a sweat drop. "Uhhhh..... no?" Espio was quickly slugged in the jaw and sent flying into the wall.

The dragon smirked again and made his way to the diamond. He quickly took one of his clawed hands and punched through the glass before grabbing it. The alarm went off as he looked back at the detectives. "Well it's been fun meeting you three. But I believe its time for me to go. But before I leave, I must let you know that this was the day that no one ever caught Fafnir the frost dragon!" Fafnir extended his wings and shot through the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole.

It wasn't long before the effects of the green cloud wore off on Charmy and Vector. They both sat there in the messed up hall with the alarm going off all through the night. The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Charmy looked up at Vector and said, "Well. He wasn't Rouge!"  
"Just shut up Charmy!" Espio came out of a hole in the wall with a swollen cheek. "I think I need to see a dentist." was all he could say.

"So, does this mean....?" asked Charmy. "Yes, this means we lost another pay check." said Vector. "Plus we're going to lose a lot more money to pay off for all the damage that dragon caused. What was his name? Fafnir?"  
"Yeah I think that's what he said."  
"Well, whoever that bozo was, I'm going to make sure he'll pay for doing something cheap like that!"  
"Yeah! We'll make him pay!"  
"Guys, I really think I need to get this tooth fixed!" shouted Espio.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a whole pile of jewels was dumped on to them and they looked around. Vector smiled and shouted, "Hey! This must be all of the loot stolen from those stores! Maybe if we return these, they're sure to give us at least some kind of reward!" Suddenly, the three detectives were surrounded by guns as the police shouted, "Freeze! Keep your hands in the air!" They did as they were instructed and didn't like the fact that they looked like the ones who stole the jewels. "Well this is the nuts!"was all Vector could say.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftops, Fafnir was tossing the diamond up and down. "Well this must be a lucky break for me! I actually found something worth using for my underbelly!" He carefully placed the diamond on his stomach and it stuck there. "Ahh... much better!" He looked down at the museum where the Chaotix detectives where being taken away by police. The dragon just laughed and shook his head at the sight before looking up at the moon that loomed over the city.

He soon heard a British voice behind him say, "Well if it isn't the chap I met by the sea!" Fafnir turned his head to see a lion with a thick mane and a sword strapped on his back. The dragon smiled and said, "Ah yes, you're that lion. Your name's Feon right? Well, how have things been for you?" Feon shrugged and said, "Well things have been alright for me. I've been traveling a lot with a band and hanging out with girls. How have things been for you?"  
"If you must know, I've been getting to know more people around this new world I woke up in. Though I have met a mermaid and a skeleton through some unusual circumstances. I'd rather not talk about it too much. But I did get a new place to stay. Which reminds me, I have to get there!"

Fafnir extended his wings as Feon thought for a moment. "Hey Fafnir. Is this place they're letting you stay at, by any chance, the residence of Sonic the hedgehog and some other individuals living with him." Fafnir looked at him. "Yeah, it is. How did you know?"  
"Well it's the same place that I'm headed to. Mind giving me a lift."

Fafnir thought this over and said, "Ok. Whatever." He flew into the air and picked the lion up by the pits. "But for the trip, make sure you don't look down and brace yourself for any discomfort from how fast I fly." Feon thought again. "You know, on second thought, maybe I'm not so sure of THIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!!!!!" It was too late for him to change his mind. Fafnir shot through the air with Feon towards a lone house that seemed large enough to fit many people inside.

* * *

**((Feon is an OC that belongs to the developing novelist, PureZOOKS))**


	3. Chapter 2: Knuckles goes on a rampage!

**"I can't believe how easy it was to steal that diamond from those three loons. It was as easy as falling out of bed. Though it may seem strange for a guy like me to want something like a diamond. But, the thing is that I can't help it! Every single time I see something shiny, I just can't help but want it! Though, I can tell that I was pushing my luck too much. I should be more careful. Next time, I probably wouldn't be so lucky. I guess the love of shiny objects is probably one the main problems of being a dragon."**

* * *

Fafnir swooped down on the porch overlooking the backyard. He let Feon down, who's mane looked a lot like he stood in the middle of a hurricane. Fafnir landed and looked at him before looking like he was trying to keep himself from laughing. But he did anyway and rolled around on the floor with laughter. Feon became annoyed and said, "Just shut it!" It took a while for the dragon to stop. But he nodded and said, "Ok ok. We should get inside anyway."

Fafnir stood up and took a deep breath before moving towards the sliding door that led to the kitchen. Feon followed. Inside it was dark and quiet. "Everyone is probably asleep at this time right now. We'll have to be very quiet." he whispered. Feon nodded and quietly followed. "So, where shall I be staying at in this time of night?" Fafnir shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. But I guess you can sleep on the couch until the owners can think of something. But right now we should keep it down. I don't want to wake up-" Suddenly someone just jumped out of the shadows and landed on Fafnir's back.

Feon watched as Fafnir was knocked into the ground by some girl with pink hair, fair skin, and seemed to be wearing a shell and night gown combo. Fafnir looked at the girl with slight irritation. "Hun Hun! I know you're a huger. But this is getting ridiculous!" he said to her. Hun Hun had a big smile and said, "Aww! Common! Everybody likes hugs!"  
"Well I don't. So get off!"  
"No! I wont until you decide you like it!"  
"RRRRRRRRGGHHHH!!!"

All Feon did was watch in confusion. "Hey Fafnir. Who's this girl?" he asked. Fafnir looked at him and said, "Oh her? That's just Hun Hun. She convinced Sonic and the others to let me stay here for a while. All the while she's been very friendly to me. Though, to me, she seems too friendly." He then looked at the girl. "Hun Hun, this is Feon. He's the first friendly person I met after waking up." Hun Hun smiled at the lion and said, "It's nice to meet you Feon! Any friend of Fafnir is a friend to me! I would give you a handshake or hug. But I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." She made a little laugh while Fafnir tried to stand up with her on his back.

He was too tired to deal with this so, he decided to give up. "Ok, you win. I like hugs." he said, in a angry tone of voice. Hun Hun smiled and let go. "I knew you'd crack!" she said before looking at the diamond stuck on his torso. "Fafnir? Were you out stealing again?" She leered at him with suspicion. Fafnir really didn't like it when she looked at him like that and moved back a little.

His eyes darted around and he said, "Uh... No.... No I wasn't! Uh... What gives you that idea?" She pointed at the diamond stuck on him. "Uh.... Oh that? It's uh....." He began to sweat a lot. Feon laughed. "Looks like someone's going to jail!" he said. "Why do you keep doing this Fafnir? You're putting us all in danger of the police!" asked Hun Hun. Fafnir sighed and said, "Look, I just can't help it! I just can't resist the allure of the shiny! Can't you understand that?"

Hun Hun just shook her head and shrugged. "I guess I do. But please don't steal anymore Fafnir. I don't want any of my friends to end up in prison because of this." Fafnir looked a little down and said, "Alright. I wont steal anymore..." "Promise?" she asked while raising a brow. He nodded while Feon yawned and moved over to the couch to catch some winks of sleep. Hun Hun smiled and gave Fafnir a pat on the head like he was a pet. "Good boy!" she said with a slight laugh.

Suddenly a door leading to the hallway burst open and a really angry looking echidna with red fur and huge fists came into the room. It was evident that it was Knuckles. He shouted, "Alright! Who woke me up?" Fafnir and Hun Hun both said, "Uhhh....." in unison. "They did!" said Feon while pointing at them from over the couch. Knuckles hit his two fists together and advanced toward the two. Fafnir and Hun Hun both backed away, seeing murder in his eyes.

"Hey, Knuckles. Uh.... Can we just talk about this like sensible adults?" asked Fafnir. The reason why he was afraid was that he knew knuckles' spiked hands can pierce into his armor. Knuckles came closer with his fists and said, "No. I'm going to kick your ass!" Hun Hun seemed scared and said, "But what about me Knuckles? You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Knuckles stopped and thought for a moment. But then he continued to advance and said, "Well I already have hit a girl a bunch of times. So, this would just feel like it!"

Fafnir looked at Hun Hun and said, "I think we should run." She nodded in agreement as they both ran as fast as they could through the house. Knuckles became irritated and ran after them. "Hey! Come back here!" The chase caused a huge ruckus around the household as Knuckles was on a rampage.

Meanwhile, the noise reached one of the rooms where a blue hedgehog lay asleep on his bed. His ears twitched from it as he woke up. He turned on the lights and widened his blood shot eyes while shouting, "How is a guy supposed to get some sleep around here?!" Suddenly he caught something at the corner of his eye. Something pink.

He looked over to see a pink hedgehog sleeping next to him. "EEEEWAAAA!!!! Amy?! What are you doing in my bed?!" Amy quickly woke up from hearing this and she had a sweat drop. "Uh. Wait Sonic! I can explain!" Sonic jumped off the bed and shot out of the room like his life depended on it. Amy jumped off as well. "Wait! Sonic! Don't run! Please!"

As for Fafnir and Hun Hun, they tried to keep up the pace with Knuckles chasing behind them. The echidna was punching everything in his path as he tried to gain on them. Fafnir looked at Hun Hun and asked, "Have any plans?" She nodded and said, "Run faster!" "Hey! I could have thought of that!"

A blue streak went by them and slowed down to their pace. Sonic looked at them and ran backwards. "Hey Fafnir! Hey Hun! Having problems with Knucklehead?" he said. "I heard that!" shouted Knuckles. Both the dragon and girl nodded. Sonic smiled and said, "Well to solve this is quite easy. Just watch."

He quickly grabbed a vase off one of the tables and threw it at Knuckles. The echidna tried to punch it. But he missed and it hit him in the head, causing him to fall back on the floor. He was quiet and the three just stopped to look at him. Fafnir moved cautiously towards Knuckles and heard snoring. He was sound asleep again. Fafnir's eye twitched a little. "You mean, we could have just tried that this whole time?"

Sonic just laughed and said, "Yep!" Suddenly Amy's voice echoed through the hall. "Sonic? Where are you? I'm sorry! Please come back!" "Whoa! Gotta run!" he said as he shot out of there like a missile. Fafnir looked at Hun Hun and asked, "Is he always like this with that girl around?" She shook her head. "No, he really tolerates her being around most of the time. He just doesn't seem to want to be in a relationship with her." "Hmm.. Well I guess I can't blame him. I wouldn't want a relationship with a girl like that either."

Soon he let out a yawn and said, "Well I better hit the hay. I had a really long day today." Hun Hun nodded to him and said, "Ok then! Good night Fafnir!" She gave him a quick hug, which annoyed him a little. But then she walked back to her room. Fafnir wearily walked back to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and climbed into the freezer. He closed it by using a quick pull with his tail. He curled up in the dark, cold chamber and drifted into a long night's sleep.

* * *

**((Hun Hun the mermaid belongs to my good friend Krystal. Feon the lion belongs to PureZOOKS))**


	4. Chapter 3: Ringing

**"Well it seems that me and Knuckles can never really get along. Sonic sometimes tells me that he's just like that. But for some reason, it feels like there's another reason why I can't get along with him. I don't know what that reason is. But for some reason, it feels like that it's because he is an echidna. I really don't understand why I would feel that way. It doesn't really justify it. But it happens anyway. Oh well. I can't really dwell on that too much. I have to find a way to get my memories back. Though, for some reason, I feel like I'm being watched....."**

* * *

The next morning, Feon woke up and stretched on the couch he was sleeping on. He wearily stood up and looked outside to see it was still early in the morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet. He rubbed his eyes a little before hearing a low rumble in his stomach. He was hungry. He went over to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat and opened the freezer door. Inside he found Fafnir still asleep.

He didn't understand why he was in there and shook him a little. "Hey, wake up buddy! Are you ok?" Fafnir was taken by surprise and fell to the floor with a thunk. He stood up and looked at Feon with anger in his eyes. "You know, you should let sleeping dragons lie!" he shouted at the lion. Feon laughed and said, "Sorry. I was really trying to get you off of this frozen chicken." He pulled a large chicken out of the freezer and his hand began to glow like a flame. It seemed that he was cooking it with some mysterious power.

"So, how do you like your meat?" asked Feon. "Frozen." answered Fafnir. "And I already ate, so you don't need to offer me food."  
"What? You already ate? But you just woke up!"  
"I'm a dragon! We eat once every two weeks."  
Feon shrugged and said, "Oh well. More for me!" He then began eating.

Fafnir yawned and let out a wisp of green mist. He decided to head outside to take in the morning air and watch the sunrise. He went out through the kitchen door and used his claws to climb up the wall. He sat on the roof and looked at the rising sun as his wings stretched to feel the breeze. "Ah this is the life!"

Feon climbed up as well to see it. He kept eating his chicken and looked at it as well. "It's very beautiful." he said before tossing it aside. Fafnir nodded in agreement. Suddenly Fafnir began hear ringing in his ears, which was very annoying. Soon the ringing became a really bad headache and the pain could be seen in his face. Feon looked at his friend in confusion and said, "Uh, buddy? Are you ok?" He placed a hand on the dragon's shoulder.

Fafnir quickly turned around and let out a frosty blast on the lion. Feon was frozen at an instant and was knocked back. Fafnir, extended his wings and flew away towards the city. Soon Hun Hun woke up and climbed up on the roof as well. "What's going on up here?" she asked tiredly. Suddenly she saw Feon's frozen body and ran up to him. "Feon?! What happened? Are you alright?"

The lion used his powers to melt the ice and all he could say was, "Something's wrong with Fafnir." Hun Hun asked him, "Huh? What happened?" She appeared to be very worried. Feon shrugged. "We were just sitting up here and looking at the sunrise. Then, all of a sudden, he just went crazy and blasted me with ice!" Hun Hun grabbed the lion's arm. "Well we better find him! Who knows what trouble he could get into?"

Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were returning home after finding another chaos emerald. Suddenly they heard something fly fast overhead and they all looked up to see the dragon from before. Rouge's eyes shined as she saw the large diamond stuck on the dragon's torso. This could be her big chance to strike it big with her collection! She looked at the other two and said, "You two go on ahead without me! I have some business to take care of!" She jumped and flew after Fafnir. All Omega and Shadow did was look at each other and shrug in confusion before continuing with walking.

Fafnir flew to a skyscraper and landed on the top. He sat down, exhausted while shouting, "Rrrrgh! My brain feels like it's on fire! If only she was here. She always knows how to handle aches and pains like these.... Hey wait minute! What do I mean by "she"?" He was confused for a moment. But then remembered a girl who was an echidna with orange fur. "Wait, where did this memory come from? Who is that girl? Why do I feel like I know her?"

Suddenly, his headache became worse. He was soon remembering images of a pyramid within a jungle. And coming from this pyramid were echidna warriors getting ready for a battle. Behind them was a large watery creature that let out a huge roar through its jaws. The echidna's seemed to notice him and charged for an attack. Fafnir reacted by swinging his claws, trying to fend them off. But he was really attacking nothing.

Feon and Hun Hun ran into the city to look for their friend, but then they soon found him on top of a building, fighting something that wasn't there. On another building, there was a small robot with a camera pointed at Fafnir. It sent the images to a distant laboratory, where a fat man with a mustache was watching. He observed the dragon while saying, "Hmmm.... Strong scales for body armor, sharp claws, venom, frosty blasts? This dragon could be quite useful! Oh if only I still had my old robotizer! Hmm... No matter! Cam bot! Scan this dragon and download the information into the computer! It's time to start work on my next ultimate weapon!" The cam bot did as directed and the computer analyzed the data from the scan.

Rouge, on the other hand, was watching the dragon from afar. She was confused about why he was acting this way. Suddenly, Fafnir's visions ended as he fell over and passed out. He went back to sleep as Hun Hun and Feon ran up the stairs and met up with him there. They ran up to their friend and shook him, seeing if he was ok. "Fafnir? Fafnir! Please get up!" shouted Hun Hun. Feon shouted, "Common buddy!"

Rouge flew in next to them and asked, "What happened here?" Feon smiled at the bat and said, "Hey Rouge! Remember me?" The bat looked at him and smiled. "Oh yes! You're that lion I slept with that one night before! Ah yes, that was fun while it lasted." Hun Hun laughed and looked at Feon with a raised brow. "Sounds like you two had some fun!" Feon shrugged, "Yeah, well we only slept together. Nothing more. Hey Rouge, do you think we could do it again sometime?" Rouge turned her head away and said, "I don't think so. I'm already done having my fun with you."

Feon became annoyed with the way she said that. He looked back down at Fafnir and said, "Hey Fafnir! If you wake up, Rouge will strip for you!" Rouge's face became bright red as she shouted, "I WILL NOT!" Fafnir quickly sat up and looked around. "Who? What? Who tripped what?" the dragon asked. Hun Hun and Feon were relieved and they both hugged him. Hun Hun shouted, "You're alive!" "Buddy! You're ok!" shouted Feon.

Fafnir became irritated and growled. "What did I tell you guys that I didn't like?" he asked them. They quickly got off of him. Rouge came up to the dragon and gave him an alluring smile and said, "So you don't like hugs huh. Well then what about one from me?" All she was really doing was trying to get Fafnir off guard so she could grab the diamond. Fafnir growled more and shouted, "Especially one from YOU! My stomach is still aching from the time when you kicked it!" Rouge put her hands on her hips and shouted, "HMPH! Well you shouldn't have blasted me with that corrosive venom of yours!"

He thought for a moment and said, "Point taken." The dragon stood up. "Well I don't know about you guys. But I feel like going on a morning flight." Feon nodded and said, "Ok buddy. We'll leave you to that then! Common Hun Hun!" The lion led Hun Hun back home. As soon as they were gone, Fafnir extended his wings and flew into the air.

Rouge didn't want that diamond to slip out of her grip so easily. So, she flew up there with him. She flew in front of him and asked, "Can I join you? I think I might want to get to know you." Fafnir became more irritated. He remembered that not only did she kick him in the stomach, he could also remember hearing nasty stories from Knuckles. He said to her, "No thanks. I think I'll be fine flying alone." He moved around her and flew at supersonic speeds just to find a place where he could be alone.

Rouge tried to fly after him. But it was no use. She was too slow with the wings that she had. "Wait! Come back! Slow down!" she shouted. But Fafnir was too far away to hear her. She stopped and became really ticked off. "RRRRRGGHHH!!! Why did he have to go and do that? I really wanted that diamond too. But what can I do to get that?" she said to herself

Suddenly an idea struck her head. "Perhaps I'll give him my old charm? I'll have that lizard wrapped within my finger! And when he's not looking, I'll grab that diamond and run off with it!" She laughed and felt great for coming up with a plan like that. But then she snapped out of it. "Oh, but first I have to catch up with him!" She flew in the direction where Fafnir went as fast as she could to find him.

Meanwhile, back at the distant laboratory, the fat man laughed as he watched his new creation being built by robotic arms. A robot came up to him and said, "Dr. Eggman, the new robot is at ninety-five percent completion!" Eggman laughed and said, "Excellent! Soon my metal dragon will be ready for a test run. Perhaps I could use it to finally destroy Sonic and take revenge on that white dragon who threw me into that mountain!" He laughed some more. "Once they're gone, no one will stop me from taking over the world!"

* * *

**Will Rouge get to Fafnir and take that diamond? Will Eggman get his revenge on Fafnir? What is this metal dragon and what will it be like when it's completed? Find out in the later chapters of the story of Fafnir the Frost Dragon!**

**((Hun Hun and Feon are both OC's from my friends Krystal and PureZOOKS))**


	5. Chapter 4: Run dragon run!

**"RRRRGH! It's that bat girl again! What's she doing here? And why is she acting all nice to me all of a sudden? Something is telling me that I should avoid her at all costs!"**

* * *

Fafnir flew off to an isolated part of a local forest and landed in the middle of a clearing. He listened around for any sign of anyone around. All he could hear was a few insects. He took a sigh of relaxation and lay on his back to get some extra rest since no one was around to disturb him. At least that's what he thought before he closed his eyes to get some extra winks.

Suddenly he felt something on top of his belly. He opened his eyes to see another pair of eyes looking at him. A woman's voice said, "Hey there cutie!" He knocked the woman back and stood up to see it was Rouge. "Hey! I thought I told you I'm fine alone!" he shouted. Rouge walked up to him and lightly put her fingers on his belly. He suddenly felt a tickle there and he had a big grin on his face from the feeling.

But he shook his head and snapped out of it. He jumped away from the bat and ran away on all fours like an animal. Rouge stood surprised before running after him. "Hey wait! Come back!" she shouted. Fafnir didn't listen to her. He just kept running.

His wings extended as he launched himself up to the canopy and landed on a branch of a large tree. He ran across it to another branch, but this one wasn't supported as well and snapped under his weight. He was taken by surprise as he fell down into a hollowed out tree that was leaning against one of the others. The inside was filled with moss. So, he went down it like a slide.

The slide ended into a drop. Fafnir didn't have enough room inside the tree to extend his wings to fly. He braced himself as he was dropped onto a large vine that seemed to meander through the trees like a road. He looked at this and thought, "What's up with this forest?" Suddenly he heard Rouge shout, "Come out come out where ever you are!" "CRAP!" he said to himself and just continued running across the vine road.

As he ran across the twisting vines, he could hear Rouge behind him saying, "Ah! There you are!" He could feel a chill in his spine. He looked back to see the bat was gaining. He wanted to fly away, but the forest was too thick where he was at. He knew that at the speed he flies, he would bump into every tree before getting away from this bat! He only had one thing left to do. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "HELP! I'm being chased by a mad woman!"

Meanwhile, by strange coincidence, Feon was walking near the woods. He wanted to relax after the things that have happened before. Suddenly he heard someone shout and he recognized it. The friend that he liked the most was in trouble. He ran into the woods with his sword drawn. "Don't worry Fafnir me old mucker! I'm coming!"

Fafnir could feel Rouge's presence getting closer and closer. He knew there had to be some way for him to lose her. Suddenly it hit him. He jumped at one of the trees and used one of his clawed hands to latch on. He stopped and used his other hand to latch on as well. He could see Rouge was still getting closer. So, he jumped the the next tree and continued his escape from there.

Unfortunately, this wasn't a very good idea. As he jumped to the next tree, Rouge swooped in on him and grabbed him in midair. Both of them fell to the forest floor. Fafnir landed on his back, which didn't really hurt him, and Rouge landed on his belly again. She smiled at the dragon and said, "Hai!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he shouted. The bat just lightly rubbed his belly and said, "Oh I just want to talk to you is all."

He had the tickling sensation in his belly again as she rubbed it. He tried to stay focused so he could try running again. But it was too much. His face was getting that big grin again from how good it felt. Suddenly Feon came in and watched as Rouge was giving the dragon a good belly rub while Fafnir was kicking his leg like a dog.

Feon just kept watching and laughed from seeing this. Rouge stopped and looked at him along with Fafnir. "Ah! Feon! Thank goodness you're here! Quick! Get this girl off me!" said Fafnir. Feon laughed and said, "Oh I don't know Faffy. You actually seem to be enjoying it!" "JUST GET HER OFF!" "What's the matter? You don't like me?" asked Rouge. He looked at her with anger and blurted out, "Yeah! I already have a girl anyway! So, get off!"

Suddenly, what Fafnir said sparked Feon and Rouge's interests. "Fafnir me old mucker! You never told me about any girls you had. What's she like anyway?" said Feon. Fafnir just realized that he didn't remember any girls. But for some reason, he knew he was with one. He thought very hard and said, "Well.... uh......" "I think you're lying!" said Rouge, getting ready to rub his belly again. "No wait! I remember now! She was very........ orange."

Rouge and Feon said, "Orange?!" in unison. "Yep. That's all I can remember about her. She's orange." Feon came up to him and said, "A girl... who's orange?" The lion thought for a moment. "Well the only girl I know who is orange colored is Tikal." Suddenly, Fafnir had an extreme headache before passing out. Feon and Rouge were taken by surprise and tried to shake him.

"Faffy! Faffy me old mucker! Speak to me!" shouted Feon as he shook the dragon. Rouge did the same thing and asked, "What's wrong with him?"  
"I don't know. But I think we should take him to the hospital!"  
Rouge nodded in agreement and helped the lion pick up Fafnir as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Eggman was watching his computer monitor before a robot came up to him. "Subject is 100% complete sir!" it said. Eggman laughed and said, "Excellent! It's time for a test run!" Another robot came in and brought him a big red button on a box. The scientist quickly pressed it before two large metal doors in the mountains opened slowly.

What emerged from the doors was what looked like a copy of Fafnir. Only he was made of silvery metal and appeared to be covered in lightweight body armor. Its dark eyes looked around at the scenery as it awaited orders. Eggman downloaded the orders into the robot and it stated, "Objectives acquired. Must destroy Sonic the hedgehog and the dragon." It extended its wings as the jet propulsion on its back activated and it flew away for the mission. Nearby, a shadowy figure watched this and seemed intrigued by the new robot.

* * *

**Well it seems that Fafnir has passed out yet again. Plus the metal dragon has been unleashed into the world to do Eggman's bidding! But one question remains. Who is the shadowy figure that was watching the launch of the new robot? Find out later!**

**((Feon belongs to PureZOOKS.))**


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream

**"What..... happened?"**

* * *

As Fafnir was knocked out, he had a strange dream. In it, he saw many images like the ones he saw before. But then he could hear voices as well. They were very feint. But he could hear something about some chaos emeralds and the origin of the chaos. But he didn't understand what this all meant. Suddenly, everything went white.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a strange city with echidnas walking around. Directly in front of him, there was a pyramid with different statues surrounding it. The statues appeared to be great chiefs or warriors from the city's past. Just then he noticed someone standing in front of it. It was a female echidna with orange fur and she was wearing a tribal dress.

He walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me miss, I was wondering...." The girl looked at him and had a big smile on her face. She quickly hugged him and said, "Hey! Well it seems you've decided to come and see me after all!" Fafnir was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked. She let go of him. "You don't remember? You said that we shouldn't see each other again. Because of the war. But it doesn't matter now! You're back!" she said before hugging him.

He could feel her giving him a belly rub. He didn't know this girl, yet she was rubbing his favorite spot. Suddenly, he felt like something was pulling on his belly and everything went black. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital bed and Rouge was pulling on the diamond on his torso. She saw he was awake and stopped.

She stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Uhhhh......" Fafnir looked at her angrily while growling and baring his teeth. The bat was sweating a little from nervousness, but then she kept her cool and smiled at him. She pretended she was glad he was ok and put her arms around the dragons neck while rubbing her cheek against his. "Oh Fafnir! We thought you were dead!" she shouted. Fafnir twitched his brow in annoyance and said, "Dead? Do you normally think people who sleep are dead. If you do, you must be the most idiotic-" He was interrupted when she punched him in the face.

"Is that what you say to someone who worries about you?" she asked, seeming very angry with him. The dragon rubbed the spot where he was hit and said, "Ok, I'm sorry." Feon was sitting on the chair next to the bed and laughed at this. "Well, it seems you don't have it very well with women mate!" he said. "Yeah. I can see what you mean." said Fafnir, still rubbing his swollen face.

Feon looked at the dragon. "So, what exactly happened there? You just passed out on us out of nowhere." Fafnir sat up and said, "I don't really know. It was very strange really." He thought about it for a little while. Who was that girl? What was that place? This was all a mystery to him.

The lion nodded in understanding. "Well at least you're alright. Now to get out of this hospital." Fafnir stood up and ran to the window. "I'm way ahead of you!" he shouted as he jumped out and flew away. Feon and Rouge ran after him and looked out the window to see him going away. "Well he was in a really big hurry to leave!" said Feon. "Hmph! And I was going to ask if he wanted to to have dinner with me!" said Rouge.

* * *

** What was that place that Fafnir was dreaming about? Who was that girl that he was talking to? All will be answered in time.**

**I didn't have much enthusiasm for writing this chapter. But I wrote it anyway.**

**((Feon belongs to PureZOOKS.))**


	7. Chapter 6: The rise of Wyrm Mk I

As Fafnir flew through the air, he could see the sun was setting. He was surprised to see that he slept the day away within the hospital Feon and Rouge put him in. But he didn't really mind. He felt more comfortable in the night anyway. Plus the cool air currents felt great on his scales. He just let out a sigh and said, "Ah, this is the life!"

Soon he saw something flying through the air as well. It was leaving a cloudy trail behind as it flew and a loud noise echoed everywhere. Fafnir thought about it and said, "Now what's that thing over there? I think I remember that fox, Tails, said that its something called an airplane. I guess the people around this world use them to fly. Strange really. These people have no wings, yet they are able to fly." Just as he was talking, the flying object quickly changed direction and flew straight towards him. His eyes widened in surprise as it quickly grew closer and he barely flew out of the way.

He looked at the object as it stopped and looked back at him. He didn't know what it was exactly. It looked a lot like a dragon. But its body was made of shining metal. The wings were made of a frame of lightweight metal, covered in a mesh that made them seem bat-like. Its tail moved around with blades appearing on the end. The body had some sort of armor with a jet engine on its torso.

It stared at Fafnir with black eyes and red pupils, giving the dragon a chill in his spine. The metal creature scanned Fafnir over and stated, "Target found. Objective..." It held up one of its metallic hands and sharp blades slid out. "Exterminate!" The robot flew to Fafnir with claws at the ready. As for Fafnir, he just stayed in his spot in mid-air.

He smirked and thought this robot obviously didn't know about his hard scales and the diamond on his weak spot. Just then, as the robot's claws came in contact to Fafnir's skin, the dragon suddenly felt extreme pain. Fafnir looked at his arm and saw that it was bleeding very badly. Soon he began seeing red and he could feel anger replacing his pain. He looked at the robot, which was heading in for another attack and let out a loud, thundering roar.

Fafnir charged towards the robot at super speed with his own claws at the ready as well. The two came together as their claws clashed. For a while they zipped through the sky, blocking each others attacks. Soon they stayed suspended in the air with their claws pushing against each other. The robot stated, "Your blows are useless. Nothing can pierce my armor." Fafnir said with a growl, "Oh yeah? What about this?" Fafnir let out his green mist again as it turned blue and began freezing the robot, just like he did with Omega.

He watched as the robot dragon became covered in ice and fell to the ground below. Fafnir just smiled and laughed. "Well that was easier than I thought!" he said. Just then, he saw something burning brightly below and he could see the frozen robot coming up to him again. It returned and broke off all the ice before opening up a compartment in its mouth.

What came out of the mouth was a nozzle for something and it let out a stream of liquid. Fafnir didn't know what it was but he flew out of the way. Little did he know that, behind him, there was a jet liner with passengers passing by. When the liquid touched the plane's wing, it completely froze it, along with the engines. The jet liner shook as it began to descend to the ground.

He could hear terrible screams as he looked back at the plane. Forgetting the fight he was in, his gut instincts told him to fly in and save the passengers. He flew at his top speed to the planes wing and landed on it. He looked over in the window to see what appeared to be two rabbits and a chao among the human passengers. He could see that one of the rabbits was an infant and his instinct told him to help. He took a fist and smashed the ice off the wing, causing the whole mass to crack and come off. The engines revved up again as the plane began to gain altitude.

All the passengers calmed down and looked out the windows to see Fafnir on the wing. Seeing that he was the one who saved them, they all cheered for him. Suddenly, the metal dragon swooped in and attacked. Fafnir, remembering he was in a fight, continued it on the wing. Meanwhile, the little rabbit was looking out the window and jumped around, cheering along with her chao while shouting, "Yeah! Beat him up! Get him!"

Fafnir was distracted by what she said. He looked back at her and said, "Huh?" But, with this distraction, the metal dragon sliced him in the face and knocked him off the wing. He fell down to the ground and landed on a hilltop. The passengers gasped as the metal dragon swooped down to finish the job. They soon lost sight of the fighters. The robot landed next to the weakened dragon and looked down upon him with its claws at the ready. Fafnir looked up at the robot and said very weakly, "So, this is how it's going to end?"

The robot kept its cold stare on him as it was just about ready to make the final blow when suddenly, Fafnir felt another spike through his head. He saw a vision of a large crystal in a cave. A woman's voice said to him, "Help me!" Fafnir began to feel pain all over his body and he curled up. The robot stopped and wondered what was going on.

Fafnir stood up on his hands and feet as his pupils shrank. The woman's voice kept speaking to him. "I'm trapped! It's dark! Get me out of here!" Fafnir's body and wings grew larger as he was surrounded by a swirling vortex of wind and snow. He could feel his neck and face lengthen, along with his wings, claws, arms, legs, and his tail. The spines on his back grew larger as the crest on his head became more defined. Muscles were growing on his body as well while the scales became larger and shined with a blue hue.

The robot stepped back as he watched Fafnir's horrific transformation. As Fafnir's body grew to the size of an orca, he let out a roar that sounded reminiscent to that of a wolf. The metal dragon scanned the creature and it stated, "Does not compute! This doesn't match any of my files of him at all!" Fafnir, looking truly like a dragon, looked down upon his opponent and roared at him. He lashed a tail at the robot's legs and flung him into the ground.

The robot's armor was dented from the force of that attack. It tried to stand up, but it was pinned down by Fafnir's large claws. The dragon put his whole weight upon the robot, slowly crushing its body like a bug. The metal dragon tried to stop him by slashing at the dragon's arm. But, this time, its claws shattered like they were very brittle blades.

Meanwhile, Eggman was watching the whole thing from the robot's eyes and saw that his creation couldn't take much more. He panicked and shouted to his robots, "Quickly! Pinpoint the teleportation satellite and bring him back for repairs!" The robots all nodded and programmed the satellite to point towards the metal dragon. It quickly sent a beam of light at it and the robot disappeared in a flash.

Fafnir was blinded by the light and shook his head a little before looking around. He could see that his opponent was gone. Plus night had fallen. He didn't mind much though, since his eyes could see very well in the dark. Even with his vision, he could tell the robot was gone. Feeling a sense of victory, he stood on the hilltop and let out another howling roar.

Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base, the metal dragon reappeared in the teleporter, barely moving from heavy damage to its body. Eggman sent some robots to pick him up and send it to the repair area. Seeing that his plan failed, Eggman walked around his computer room and said, "Well I should have known my new creation wouldn't be good enough to defeat that overgrown lizard!" A robot popped up in one of the sockets on his desk and said, "Indeed, this creature is very powerful. It may have been wiser to take time to do more study of what he is. Though, you have made hasty actions. Ergo, you did not know the true power of this creature. Ergo, you could not make the right design for the Metal Dragon. Ergo, this plan was sure to fail from the start." Eggman looked at the small robot angrily and asked, "What was that?" The small robot just shut up and sat there, appearing to be scared.

Eggman stomped up to the machine and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? What's the point in me fulfilling my plans to kill Sonic and this lizard if I don't have any challenge. Besides, this helps me find better ways to get the job done!"  
"Just like your many other "better" ways to kill Sonic, which have all failed as well?" it asked. Eggman growled and punched the robot in the face. Suddenly an image appeared on a radar screen. The robot recovered and stated, "Large amounts of chaos energy have been picked up by the radar." Eggman looked at the screen and asked, "Is it another chaos emerald?"

The robot shook its head and stated, "No, it is not. The energy readings are to far off the scale. Plus its size tells us that it is not the master emerald either." Eggman grinned from hearing this. "You mean to say there's another way to get chaos energy without the emeralds?" he asked. "It appears to be that way." stated the robot. "Oh ho ho ho ho! Finally! A new power source! Perhaps with this, the Eggman Empire will finally come to be! Get the troops together! I'm going to see this energy source for myself!" As Eggman walked away, the robot nodded and said, "Yes sir. Assembling of troops is underway."

* * *

**Fafnir was victorious in his battle with the metal dragon! But what has caused him to change into this new form? Who was speaking to him in his mind? What is creating this large amount of chaos energy? Find out when more chapters are in!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Return of Metal Sonic

The plane, which Fafnir saved, came into the airport and allowed the passengers to leave. The little rabbit girl and her chao ran ahead of every one as if she was in a hurry. The older rabbit ran after her and shouted, "Wait Cream! We have to stay together! I don't want you getting lost!" Cream looked back and shouted, "I'm sorry Momma! But I have to know what happened to that guy that saved us!" The little rabbit ran out of the airport and used her large ears to fly out of there. Her mom wasn't able to catch up.

Cream wasn't exactly a great flier. But she was able to stay in the air long enough to make it to where Fafnir was. She looked around and saw something white on the ground. She was surprised to see what it was even if it was night time. She saw could see Fafnir laying on the ground in the form he was in before. She flew down to him and looked over him. She could see that he wasn't moving, almost as if he was asleep.

She shook the dragon a little and said, "Um.... Excuse me mister." He didn't stir. "Common wake up!" The chao decided to try to shake him as well. Fafnir's eyes shot open as he let out a roar and jumped to his feet. He swiped his claws around at nothing while growling. He stopped when he saw Cream and the chao.

He could see that they both seemed very afraid of him from the way they hugged each other and the way their eyes looked. He looked at his hand and saw that it had stopped just in time. It was very close to slicing them. He had a very good idea of what would happen if he injured an infant. He pulled his hand back and relaxed.

The dragon scratched the back of his head and said, "Uh. Sorry kid. I thought I was still under attack. Are you ok?" Cream became angry at him for scaring her and her pet. She turned her back at him while holding her chao and said, "Yes, I'm fine. And it's not kid. It's Cream. And this chao is Cheese." Fafnir's brow twitched as he said, "Cream and Cheese? There's a lot of unimaginative people in this world!"

Cream became more angry and faced the dragon. She flew up to his face and asked, "And what's wrong with our names? For your information mister, we actually like our names!" The Cheese nodded in agreement. "By the way, what's your name, Mister Name Hater!" Fafnir became very irritated with this girl. But he knew she was an infant, so he couldn't do anything about this. He shrugged and said, "It's Fafnir."

Cream stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and looking like she was holding something in. Suddenly she let out a really lough laugh and rolled around on the ground while kicking her legs. Cheese did the same thing. Fafnir became really angry, but then a thought came into his mind. He could now see what was going on. He laughed and said, "Ok I get it. My name is very strange as well." Cream stopped laughing and said, "Yeah, that's for sure!"

Soon Cream yawned and seemed very sleepy. She looked up at the dragon and asked, "Um. Could you take me back home please? My momma tells me that I shouldn't walk around at night alone. Plus she might be worried about me right now." Cheese nodded off to sleep as she said that. Fafnir just sighed and said, "Alright. I'll help you get back home. But I think what we really should do is find your mom." Cream nodded and picked up Cheese to follow Fafnir into the city.

Meanwhile, a large aircraft was flying near the city. Inside, Eggman was sitting in the control room. He was looking over the progress being done on the Metal Dragon's repair and upgrades. Just then a shadowy figure approached him, but stayed in the shadows. It looked at him with red eyes and said, "Having problems with my little brother?" Eggman looked back at the figure as it stepped out of the shadows. It looked a lot like sonic, but it had a body made of metal with a jet engine on its back.

Eggman smiled and said, "Ah, Metal Sonic! It seems you've decided to come along on this mission!" Metal Sonic stepped forward and hit his fist on the counter. "Why wasn't I chosen to go on the mission to exterminate Sonic and the dragon?" he asked. Eggman shrugged and said, "It's because I knew you would fail just like the other times I sent you out to kill Sonic. Plus I am still angry at you for disobeying me and trying to take over the world instead of me!" Metal Sonic grew quiet and looked down at the floor.

Just then, the doors into the room opened as the Metal Dragon entered, repaired and ready to fight again. Eggman looked back at the robot and said, "Well it seems the repair and upgrade was a success. Wyrm Mk. I, I'd like you to meet your older brother, Metal Sonic." The two robots looked at each other and said nothing. The mad scientist looked back at Metal Sonic and said, "As for you Metal Sonic, since you want to go on a mission so badly, you can help your brother in exterminating those two pests! They don't seem to hang around each other, so it may be an easy mission for both of you." Metal Sonic nodded and looked at his brother, "As you wish. But keep this in mind my brother. I want to have the honors of erasing my loathsome copy!" And with that, he left Eggman and the Metal Dragon to plan his own way to do the mission.

* * *

**Metal Sonic has entered the story and he seems to be ready to take on Sonic and Fafnir alongside his little brother, Wyrm. Fafnir, on the other hand, has met Cream and Cheese. Though they seem to start off at the wrong foot with being friends. What will be next for Fafnir? What is Metal Sonic planning to do for his next mission? Find out later!**


	9. Chapter 8: Memory of Tikal

As the night grew darker, Fafnir walked through the streets with Cream, trying to find her mom. Cheese, on the other hand, was just sleeping like a baby. The dragon tried to look for the mom trough the crowds of people walking through the streets at night. But he couldn't find anyone that looked like a rabbit. He looked down at Cream and asked, "Hey, what's you're mom's name? If we call it out, it might help us find her." Cream looked back up to him and said, "Oh, my momma's name is Vanilla."  
"Vanilla huh? For some reason, I guess that's why your name is cream." he said with a laugh. Cream just ignored him.

Soon Fafnir began calling out for Vanilla. Though the only response he kept getting at first was people asking him for bottles of vanilla nectar or offering him vanilla flavored snacks. For a while it seemed to get them nowhere. But then a female rabbit stepped out of the crowd and saw Cream. She shouted, "Cream! Oh my dear daughter you're safe!"

The mother and daughter hugged each other as Cream said, "Of course I was safe Momma. Fafnir helped me around." Vanilla looked down at her daughter and blinked a few times. "Fafnir?" she asked. "That would be me." said the dragon. Vanilla looked up at Fafnir and quickly gave him a hug while shouting, "Oh thank you for keeping an eye on my daughter! I don't know what I would do if something happened to her!" Fafnir grew irritated and was about to growl. But then something shot through his head again.

He could see a vision of himself and the echidna girl he dreamed about before. She was hugging him and he didn't mind at all. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly, the image changed and he saw himself holding the girl in his arms. But she didn't move as if she was dead and he was crying. Something he doesn't exactly doing but it seemed to have happened before his eyes. He thought to himself, "Tikal, are you the one I was trying to remember? I see..... So, you're dead? I was actually sad that time......"

He suddenly snapped back into reality and shook Vanilla's hand. "Thank you Vanilla! You just helped me remember something I was supposed to do! Farewell!" he shouted as his wings extended and he flew away. As he did, Vanilla seemed sad and said, "Oh, he left. And I was going to ask him if he could come over for dinner with us." Cream looked up at her and asked, "Momma, why do you want to keep asking guys to come to our house?"  
"Oh, no reason dear! I just like visitors!" she said, sounding like she was trying to hide her real reason.

Meanwhile, Fafnir flew to a large floating island, where his memories were leading him. In his claws, he had a bouquet of flowers he collected along the way. Below, he could see some ruins with a giant green gem in the center. He landed softly in front of the gem and walked up to it. He placed the flowers below and bowed before the emerald, as if he was praying for the dead. After that, he looked around at the ruins. "So, this is what's left of this place? I wonder how long I've been asleep?" he asked himself.

He thought about it some more. "I guess an even better question would be this. Why was I sleeping that long?" he asked himself. He tried thinking about the memories he was having. Most of it was still a blank. But he could remember something. It was the time when he first met the echidna girl.

* * *

5000 years ago......

It was warm, sunny, tropical day in the rain forest area. A soft, humid breeze blew across the land, carrying the echoes of tropical birds that let out their soft songs within the silence. Within the heart of the rain forest was a large temple that was surrounded by pillars and fountains. The babbling sound of water could be heard around it. On each of the pillars, there was a shining gem of unique color sitting on each one. All except one had its own gem. In the center of them was a large green gem that shined with a brilliant light.

A young dragon, which happened to be Fafnir, came up to the temple with a blue gem in his hand. As he walked, a group of chao were following him and dancing around in celebration. He smiled down at them as they celebrated before he extended his wings and flew up to one of the pillars. He placed the gem on the last pillar and said to them, "Ok, it's done!" All the chao cheered in excitement as the temple was completed. Soon the water around the temple seemed to have some disturbances as it made some strange noises. Fafnir looked at the water and said, "Well I'm glad to see you like it! My people are not known as the best architects for nothing you know!"

Soon the water made a few more strange noises. "Huh? What do you mean there are people coming?" asked the dragon. He looked over towards the path leading to the temple and saw three female echidnas were approaching. One appeared to be entering her golden years with gray fur. The woman walking next to her was younger with light red fur. In the younger woman's arms was a little baby girl with orange fur.

Fafnir swooped down in front of them. The dragon bared his fangs with his claws at the ready as he said, "Don't make another step! This is sacred ground! No one is allowed to be here except those given permission!" The two echidnas stood their ground. They appeared to be nervous of the way he looked at them. They had never seen a creature of his kind before. The old one asked, "Who are you?" as she was getting ready to defend herself. The dragon smirked and said, "I'm Fafnir. Fafnir the Frost Dragon! And you're entering the sacred ground of the chao and land that belongs to the mountain city!"

The younger echidna held her baby close and came up to the dragon. Fafnir could see that she was holding an infant and he put down his claws. He knew he couldn't do anything to anyone with a baby. The woman looked at the dragon and said, "Please, my daughter is sick." Fafnir looked down at the baby to see that her face was pale and she was shivering. "We were told there was a god that lived in this area. He's said to be a god that is good and pure. We were hoping that we would have a blessing from him to save my baby. So please, you must let us see him! If not, my daughter will....." He woman began to have tears fill her eyes.

Fafnir heard some more strange noises coming from the water. He looked back at the temple and asked, "You're sure?" He looked down at the baby and he motioned the woman to hand her to him. He carefully took the baby and carried her to the temple. As he walked over there, a mound of water formed and rose up, getting taller. It gained arms, legs, a head with a brain floating in it, and two green eyes. The liquid-like creature approached Fafnir and the baby.

The creature began to look over the baby echidna and saw her pale face and shivering as well. It looked at Fafnir while making some bubbling noises. Fafnir looked at the creature in surprise and asked, "Really? You mean these emeralds can do that?" The creature nodded and raised one of its liquid arms. The gems began to glow as they all shot beams of light to the arm. The energy began to gather into an orb shape as it shot another beam to the baby. Soon, the lights faded.

Fafnir looked down at the baby and noticed that she stopped shivering and there was some color in her face. The infant moved her arms and legs a little before opening her eyes to see the dragon. The baby smiled at him, which told him that she was all better. The creature looked down at the baby as well and made another bubble noise. "Huh? You want to call her that?" asked the dragon. The creature nodded before heading back to the fountain.

Fafnir returned to the echidnas and handed them back the baby. The mother took her child into her arms and became overcome with joy. "He decided to call the child Tikal." said the dragon. The woman looked back at him and said, "Tikal? That's a very nice name! My little Tikal!" The baby smiled at Fafnir again and began to reach at him. "Aw! She likes you!" said the mom. Fafnir smiled at the infant and let her grab on to one of his claws.

* * *

That was all Fafnir could remember so far. Besides the memory about him crying over Tikal, who he can also remember being dead. He suddenly felt something move on his face. He took his hand to wipe it off and found a small drop of what looked like water. He soon began to feel empty inside as he extended his wings and flew away from the scene. He decided to head back to the city.

Fafnir found a skyscraper and sat on the edge of the roof to look down at the street below. Rouge, by strange coincidence, was flying around as well. She caught sight of Fafnir and flew up next to him. "Hey! What's a guy like you doing here all alone?" she said, while sitting next to him. "Not now Rouge. I'm spiraling into depression right now." said Fafnir, not wanting the bat to bother him. Rouge's expression changed to look like she cared about how the dragon felt and she put her arms around his neck. "Awww! What's the matter?" she asked.

For the first time in a while, Fafnir didn't really care that she was hugging him. He looked back her and asked, "Have you ever liked someone and spent many times with them only to find them leaving you in the end?" Rouge was surprised about his question and her ears matted down in shame and said, "Well... no. Is that the reason why you're like this? Did you find the one person you had feelings about?" Fafnir nodded and said, "Yes. But she's no longer with us right now." Rouge actually began to feel bad for the dragon, even if she never experienced what he was going through. "Oh you poor thing. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked him.  
"Well... there is one thing." he answered.

"What would that be?" she asked him. Suddenly she felt his clawed hand push her and knock her off. "GET THE HECK OFF ME!!!!" shouted Fafnir. "I wish to be alone!" Rouge flew to prevent herself from falling as she looked at him with anger. "Fine! I'll leave you alone! And here I was feeling sorry for you! HMPH!" she shouted as she turned and flew away. After that, Fafnir was all alone in the cool dark night of the city.

* * *

**And so Fafnir was able to uncover a piece of his past! But he still has more fragments of his memory to find. What will he remember next? The answers will be in later chapters.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Crystal and a Dragon

It was a quiet night at the Mystic Ruins. All that could be heard was the sounds of frogs, birds, and the trees moving in the wind. The sound of the small stream running through it could also be heard. A large cat was sitting next to it, fishing for his next meal. Next to him was a small frog that lashed out its tongue at some flies. Everything seemed so peaceful.

But then a loud booming noise filled the air. The cat and frog looked up to see a large aircraft bearing Eggman's symbol. It moved across the sky towards the mountain overlooking the area. The frog, seeming to be scared, began jumping the other direction. The cat noticed his friend running away and he got up to go after him. "Froggy! Wait up!" he shouted.

The aircraft flew by the mountain as all of its cannons were pointed directly at it. Inside, Eggman was looking at his radar. He smiled and said, "According to the radar, the power source must be here!" He looked at the mountain. "I think its time to crack this rock open! FIRE THE CANNONS!" And with that, all the cannons facing the mountain let loose their firepower.

The mountain shook as the ammunition exploded on its rocky surface. The cannons kept firing until Eggman told them to stop. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding the summit. The mad scientist waited patiently to see what would happen next. When the smoke cleared it seemed like nothing had happened at first. But then pieces of the mountain began to fall off the surface.

As the pieces fell, different colors of bright lights could be seen, peeking out of the cracks. As more light was being revealed, Eggman watched in awe as the power source he found was being revealed. When all the rocks on the summit were gone, a cluster of different crystals were glowing very brightly. So brightly they seemed to provide as much light to the area as the sun. There were seven of them and each one had a different color.

Eggman laughed in triumph and said, "This is it! This is what we came here for! Look at all the energy emanating from those crystals! I shall harness their power and make an army of super powered robots! None one will be able to stand in my way with this! Not even Sonic!" The smaller robot from before popped up again and said, "Dr. Eggman. Scanners indicate that here are pieces of the crystal that have been cut off. These cut marks seem to be in the form of sockets for gems. It is believed that these crystals are made of the same material as the chaos emeralds."  
"That makes things even better!" shouted Eggman. "To think, I spent this whole time trying to rule the world with those puny gems and this thing was right under my nose! Sure I may not have what I wanted to start my empire. But now I have something even better! The very thing where they came from!"

Eggman started going into a maniacal laughter. But the robot said, "There has also been something else picked up in the scanners." Eggman interrupted the robot and said, "Never mind about that! I'm going to get my self a piece of one of those crystals!"  
"But its of the utmost impor-"  
"Silence!"  
The scientist pushed a big red button and a retractable cord with a claw at the end shot out at the crystal. It quickly grabbed a piece of the white crystal and retracted, causing the piece to break of and it created a high pitched ringing noise.

Meanwhile, Fafnir was still sitting alone on the skyscraper. Just then his ears picked up a high pitched ringing. His head began to ache again as he became dizzy. He stood up to get ready to fly back home, thinking he was out of the cold too long. But then the pain intensified as he fell to his hands and knees. The pain began to spread to his body and his claws dug into the roof as he began to slowly scratch marks onto the roof. "What is.... RRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!! Happening.... AUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!! To me?" he asked himself as the changes started again.

Back at the mountain, the noise irritated Eggman at little. But he was paying more attention to the piece he collected. Just then, he noticed something falling from the from the place where he pulled the piece off. It seemed pure white with a gray hue. He thought it was something that was part of the crystal and he sent another retractable hand to grab it.

Smiling about the prizes he collected, he sat down on his chair and pressed another button. The chair suddenly began to move and it sent him downwards to the cargo bay, where the two objects were being kept. As he entered the room, robotic arms placed the objects on separate tables. Eggman had a big grin on his face from seeing how big the piece was. He could already see his army being made from this one piece.

But then, he looked at the other table. He was surprised to see that he didn't really grab a shard of the crystal at all. What he caught was what looked like a dragon. But something was different about this one. This one was a female. She had a strip of hair, small horns, and two frills on the head. Her body had an hourglass figure and was covered in white scales with a gray hue. She wore rags to cover certain parts.

Eggman grew irritated. "Another one of those overgrown lizards?! If its one thing that I can't stand is to have to worry about another nuisance. I'm dumping this one off!" he shouted to himself. Just then he remembered the way Fafnir was when he first met him. An evil grin spread under his big mustache. "Or maybe this one could be of use to me."

The female dragons eyes were blinking a little and she opened them. She looked around her, wondering where she was and she saw the doctor. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, seeming a little nervous about her surroundings. The scientist gave her a bow and said, "Why, my dear, I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But you may call me Dr. Eggman. And you are a guest on my aircraft Miss....?"  
"Um... Keira." the dragon said nervously.

Eggman nodded and said, "Ah yes. Well Miss Keira, as captain of this ship, I think it would be courteous of me to send someone to show you to your sleeping quarters on this voyage." He also saw what she was wearing. "And perhaps we can also provide you with a proper attire?" Keira didn't understand what was going on. But she nodded anyway. Eggman sent for a robot to come and take her to the guest room.

Meanwhile, Sonic was sitting in front of the TV, watching the news to see if there was going to be any more attacks from Eggman if some disaster was going on. Amy was sitting next to him while drinking some soda. Suddenly some breaking news came on and a woman appeared on the screen to say, "I'm reporting to you live from near the Emerald Coast where many people have reported a large creature attacking the city. This creature suddenly appeared out of nowhere and eyewitnesses say that it keeps letting out frosty blasts at everything." Suddenly a roar could be heard. The camera pointed to Fafnir in his true form. The dragon looked at the woman and camera man before letting out a frosty blast at them. Suddenly the camera shorted out and there was nothing but static.

Sonic got up on his feet and ran for the door. Amy ran after him and shouted, "Wait for me Sonic!" The blue hedgehog looked back at her and said, "Sorry Amy! I can't! There's lives to save! Plus I don't think I had this much fun in a while!" He picked up the speed, leaving the hedgehog girl in the dust. This always made her feel left out. "Aww! Why doesn't he want me to come along? He never takes me anywhere!" she said to herself.

At the same time, Shadow was standing by himself, looking at the city. He suddenly noticed the dragon attacking the city and he could tell that it looked a lot like the one that he fought in the Ice Cap Zone. The black hedgehog clenched his fist and said, "Looks like its time for a rematch." He skated across the field to make haste to the dragon. One could tell he was very angry even if he kept the same expression that he always had on his face.

**

* * *

**

**It seems Eggman has found a new power source. And what's worse, it seems the chaos emeralds came from it! Who is this dragon named Keira? And why was she inside that crystal? It also appears that Fafnir is turning into that bigger dragon again. Would this spell doom for Station Square? Find out on the later installments of Fafnir the Frost Dragon!**

**(( Keira is an OC that belongs to another friend of mine, Kayla))**


	11. Chapter 10: Fafnir's Rage

In the darkness of night, the city was the only thing around that was glowing. But this night, it wasn't glowing with the lights that filled the streets. It was a red glow. The glow of a fire from destruction. The air was filled with cries of terror as citizens ran to evacuate the city. But it was soon drowned out by a loud roar that seemed reminiscent to that of a wolf's howl.

Heading in the opposite direction of the people evacuating were tanks and trucks, filled with soldiers that were getting ready for battle. The vehicles stopped as the men jumped out of their seats and went into their battle positions. They were geared up with everything they needed for the battle and on their backs were the letters "G.U.N". A man, who happened to be the general, popped out of one of the tanks and looked around. He gave a wave of his hand to signal the men to have their guns ready.

Everything seemed to quiet down a little. But, just then, the men felt the ground shake a little. Soon the shaking was followed by a booming sound that was getting louder and louder. The soldiers kept their eyes peeled for what was coming and they had their fingers on the trigger. At one of the buildings they were watching, the soft glow of a fire was shining on the wall. Soon a large shadow cast itself over it. The general told his men to hold their fire until he gives the signal.

From around the corner, came a large dragon that turned its head to look upon the soldiers. Its scales were pure while like snow and they shone with a blue hue. The claws on its hands and feet were long and sharp like and eagle's talons. Its tail was long and ended with an arrowhead point. The wings on its back were quite large and appeared to be blue. The underbelly had a large diamond stuck to it and the head was adorned with a large crest and horns.

The diamond would give away that this was Fafnir. The men saw the dragon's gaze lay upon them. Just the sight of those eyes made them feel like the creature could see right through them. This feeling made them shiver a little and they appeared to be a little nervous. They were wondering why the general didn't give the signal yet. But they kept waiting for him.

Fafnir let out a roar and began moving towards them. One of the soldiers backed up a little while saying, "Uh... sir?" "Hold your fire!" shouted the general. "But sir, he's-"  
"I said hold your fire soldier!"

Fafnir began stomping towards them. As he grew closer, his eyes seemed to pierce into the soldiers more. His fangs dripped with a green substance that ate away at the asphalt. He had his claws at the ready. The street was filled with the growls from him.

When he became almost close enough to have a bite at one of the soldiers, the general waved his hand and shouted, "FIRE AT WILL!" The soldiers let lose all over their firearms and the tanks blasted at the dragon. Fafnir closed his eyes and ducked his head as the bullets hit him. Just like with Eggman's robots, they just bounced off him. But the blasts from the tanks knocked him back a little. The force of them made him roar in pain and become angry.

As one of the tanks shot another blast at him, Fafnir took his tail and lashed it as the projectile coming from it. His tail hit it and knocked it back at the tank, causing it to explode. Seeing their ammunition had no effect on him, the general shouted, "RETREAT!" All the soldiers ran for the trucks and tried to get away. Fafnir reared his head and got ready to bite down on one of the injured soldiers.

Just then, a blue streak came up to the dragon and hit him in the head. He was knocked back a little and looked down to see a blue hedgehog looking up at him. It was Sonic. "Hey! Didn't your mother tell you not to eat people?" he shouted. The dragon became annoyed and roared at him. He took his tail and lashed at the hedgehog, who quickly ran out of the way. "Too slow! You'll have to move faster than that to hit me!"

The dragon growled and opened his mouth to let loose a frosty blast. Sonic quickly moved out of the way of that one as well. But he knew that that attack was very close to hitting him. He looked at the mound of ice the dragon created and said, "Well, normally I would tell you to cool down. But it seems that I'm too late to say that!" Fafnir let it out again and Sonic began running quickly away from the soldiers. He knew that Fafnir would follow him and be distracted while everyone made it to safety.

Fafnir extended his wings and flew after Sonic. His flight speed allowed him to keep up with the hedgehog. But they soon came up to a large skyscraper. Sonic ran up the wall and Fafnir stopped himself before he could hit. Sonic laughed, confident that he lost the dragon. But then he felt a breeze behind him and saw the him land on the roof. The dragon leaned forward and opened his gaping mouth to swallow the hedgehog.

Sonic tried to stop by using his heels as breaks. But the force from his speed and the slippery windows made him slide towards the dragons mouth. This looked like this run was going to have a horrible end. Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Chaos control!" and an unseen force hit Fafnir in the head and his mouth closed, giving Sonic the chance to run up his head. Sonic ran up his neck, across the back and jumped onto the roof. He looked back as the dragon shook his head and looked around, wondering what hit him.

Suddenly, he was hit again. Fafnir growled in anger and looked around for his attacker. But he couldn't see one anywhere. This confused him. But then the dragon closed his eyes and kept himself very quiet. He suddenly heard a tap and sent a frosty blast in the direction of where it came from. Sonic watched as someone appeared out of nowhere and was stuck against the antenna that stood on the roof. It was Shadow and the ice from the blast kept him stuck on the antenna.

Fafnir, seeing who was attacking him swiped a claw at the black hedgehog. But Sonic came in, freed Shadow and got out of the way. Fafnir's claws missed and he became even more angry. The dragon began seeing red and he roared at the two hedgehogs. They both jumped off the skyscraper and ran down the side. Fafnir dived after them.

When they came to the ground and kept running, Shadow looked at Sonic and said, "Sonic, I think I know what that dragon's weak spot is!" "You do? Well that info would have been helpful earlier. But lay it on me anyway!" he said with his legs still moving. "Did you see a diamond on his belly or chest?" asked Shadow. Sonic turned around and ran backwards to see the dragon close behind them. Around the chest, he could see a diamond glistening in the city lights. "Yeah! I see it! Right on the chest!" he shouted.

Shadow kept speeding up his skating and said, "I remember seeing Rouge kicking that dragon in that spot before. If we knock off that diamond, this enemy should be child's play for us." "I like your thinking! Let's do this!" shouted Sonic. The two hedgehogs quickly stopped and sped in the direction of Fafnir. They both dodged his fangs and went under him when they tried to grab the diamond. Shadow tried to get it, but it slipped under his grip. But Sonic had his fingers around it and it popped right off.

Fafnir stopped and felt a breeze on his sensitive spot. He looked to see that his diamond was gone. He looked around, seeming to be very worried. "Hey! Frosty! Over here!" shouted Sonic. Fafnir looked to see Sonic had his hands on the diamond. The dragon shook with rage and ran at him. Sonic and Shadow moved towards him as well.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled out a chaos emerald before shouting, "Chaos control" again. And with that, time froze around them. They ran up to the dragon's soft weak spot and kicked it in unison. Time went back to normal and the dragon was knocked over. He whimpered in pain after that happened. Sonic and Shadow were about to attack again when the tail lashed at them and knocked them against one of the buildings. The two hedgehogs fell to the ground in pain.

Fafnir slowly stood up and roared at them. He was really angry about doing a cheap shot like that. He stomped towards them and looked down upon the two. He could tell that they couldn't move as well from that attack. He reared his head and got ready to snack on them. The two hedgehogs closed their eyes, waiting for the end. But nothing happened.

They opened their eyes to see the dragon was getting close to swallow them in his jaws. But there was something in the way. It was the little rabbit girl and her Chao, Cream and Cheese. Cream looked up at the dragon and said, "Please don't eat them Mr. Fafnir! They're my friends!" Sonic looked at Cream and then the dragon in surprise. "That's Fafnir?!" he shouted. "You mean you didn't know?" asked Shadow, looking at Sonic as if he was blind.

Sonic didn't say anything as he appeared to be embarrassed about not seeing it before. Fafnir closed his mouth and looked down at Cream. He knew he could just chomp down on her like a chicken nugget. But, for some reason, she reminded him of someone. Cream began to have tears in her eyes as she said, "Please.... don't... They're two of the only friends I have!" As he saw her tears, he suddenly saw Tikal, standing in between him and some echidna warriors. He then felt calm inside and seemed very tired.

Sonic and Shadow looked up at him, wondering what was going on. They dragon lay down on the asphalt as his body began to shrink. His crest became less defined, the horns became shorter, and the tail, claws, and wings were getting smaller as well. Soon, sleeping there on the street, was Fafnir, in the form that they normally saw of him. The three looked down at him and wondered what was going on.

"Ok? What just happened there?" asked Sonic. "I think he's calmed down now. He appears to be asleep." said Shadow. "Maybe it's his bed time?" asked Cream. Sonic shrugged and told them, "Well whatever happened, let's just be glad that he's stopped. Now common! Let's get him back home and put him in the freezer before something else happens!" Shadow and Cream nodded as they helped him pick up Fafnir and brought him back home. Then Sonic said to Cream, "As for you little lady, we're taking you home. Don't want your mom to get too worried."

* * *

**It seems Sonic and Shadow, with the help of Cream, were able to stop Fafnir's rage. But why did that happen? Why did Fafnir remember Tikal when he saw Cream get in his way? The answers will come in time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Dream of the Echidnas

Fafnir had another dream. This time it took place near that pyramid again. But something was different. All the echidnas living around it were gathering in front of the stairs that lead to the top. He looked at the top of the pyramid and saw a very old echidna that appeared to be the leader. Next to him was Tikal, who seemed very distressed.

The old echidna looked down upon his people and shouted, "My subjects! I, your chieftain, have an announcement to make. It appears that we are under threat of attack from the surrounding civilizations!" The citizens all spoke to each other in worry. Though Fafnir couldn't hear what they were saying. Then the chief continued. "It appears that the only way for us to survive is with the chaos emeralds. With their power, we shall invade them before they invade us! Perhaps we will show them that we are not weak! We shall show them the true power of the echidna warriors!" The citizens seemed inspired by their chief's words. The air was soon filled with the sounds of cheers and war cries.

The chief waved his staff to let the citizens get back to business. He walked down the stairs as Tikal followed him. She looked at the elder and asked, "Father, why must we attack the nearby countries?" The chief looked up at his daughter and said, "We must make sure our people will survive. We are a small civilization. An invasion on us will result in an easy defeat. That is also why we need the chaos emeralds." Tikal seemed very annoyed and said, "But none of our neighboring countries have threatened to attack us! No one is attacking anybody. Not even the people of the mountain overlooking us have done anything to harm us!" Her father shook his head and said, "My poor daughter. You have very much to learn."

Suddenly, everything Fafnir could see went black. He felt like he was laying on something. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see it was very dark and cold. He didn't know where he was. He tried to sit up. But he hit his head against something hard. Fortunately, it didn't hurt him.

He reached up against the object and noticed it felt like a wall. He pushed a little bit and found that he could open it like a door. As he opened it, a bright light poured in and blinded the dragon for a few seconds as his eyes were adjusting. When they adjusted, he found himself in a large room filled with computers, gadgets, and a air strip with a plane on it that seemed ready to fly. He looked down at where he was sitting and it turned out to be an ice chest. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

Soon he heard footsteps coming down some stairs that were situated at the opposite corner of the room where he was. He waited to see who was coming down the steps. He didn't have to wait long. A young fox with yellow fur and two tails came down the stairs. He appeared to be messing with a device that had a large screen on it. As the fox entered the room, he looked over at the dragon and said, "Ah, Fafnir! You're awake!"

Fafnir yawned and scratched himself all over before saying, "Hello Tails. Good morning." "Uh, I think you mean good evening. You've been asleep all day!" said Tails. "All day?! How the hell did I sleep that long?!" asked Fafnir.  
"I don't know. But it does seem that your fight with Sonic and Shadow might have something to do with it. They dropped you off here to keep you hidden from the military for a while."  
"I was fighting with that blue hedgehog?"  
Tails nodded and said, "Yep, that's right. You just went crazy all of a sudden and turned into this giant dragon. You were destroying the city and began freezing everything."

Fafnir seemed shocked to hear this. "Destroying the city? But why would I...." he asked himself. Tails just shrugged and said, "Well, whatever is going on, we'll probably find out some other time. But right now, I think you need a little more rest Fafnir. It may do you some good." Fafnir nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah... Rest. That's what I need." He went back into the ice chest as Tails went back to work on his inventions.

Meanwhile, up on Eggman's aircraft, the new dragon, Keira, was trying out her new uniform that the doctor provided her. It was a black suit that seemed to fit snugly on her body. But it did make her feel very limber. After suiting up, she remembered that Eggman told her that she could explore the ship while they moved to their next location. She thought this would be a good time to find out where she was and what was going on.

She left her room and began walking down the halls. All around, she could see different robots doing different jobs with keeping the ship in shape. Though, since she never saw robots before, she didn't know what they were. As she was distracted by all of the robots, she suddenly felt herself bump into something. She looked to see Wyrm Mk. I, standing in front of her.

The female dragon looked over the robot before her. She seemed to have been hypnotized by its shiny exterior. She seemed to have a certain smile creep on her face and she moved closer to the robot while saying, "Well hello there!" Wyrm stared at the dragon girl with his cold, black eyes as he scanned her. His files told him it was Keira. He moved to the side and stated, "The doctor has ordered me to stay out of your way." Keira laughed a little and said, "Who said you were in my way?"

Wyrm's red pupils moved to the direction of the control room. "Time for mission briefing. Objective: Meet with the doctor and Metal Sonic." he stated as he walked away. Keira looked at him, confused, as she asked, "Huh? How come you're talking like that? Where are you going? Don't you want to at least hang around and talk to me?" The robot ignored her as he went through one of the doors. "Hmph! Well that's rather rude of him. He didn't even say hello to me!" she said to herself. Suddenly she had a bigger smile on her face as it turned a little red. "But that shine! Oh I just love it!"

* * *

**Why did Fafnir dream about those echidnas? What sort of plan is Eggman cooking up for the next mission of Wyrm and Metal Sonic? And why the heck is Keira getting infatuated with a robot?! The answers will come in time.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Mind Chip

Wyrm Mk. I and Metal Sonic were both standing before Dr. Eggman for a briefing of the next mission he was going to give them. The doctor looked at both of his creations and said, "Now the reason why I called you both here is that I planned another extermination mission for you. But this time, I'm going to make Wyrm more prepared!" He pressed a white button on the control panel and small metal doors to the left of it opened to reveal a small computer chip. He held it up for the robots to see. Metal Sonic recognized it and said, "Hey that's-!" He was interrupted when Eggman said, "That's right Metal Sonic! It's a chip of the same design that I made with your prototype! I had to remake one of these after the prototype was destroyed in that volcano and the disk with his data was destroyed. But unlike Metal Sonic's prototype, the data within this chip contains the thought processes and memories of the dragon you were sent to fight before."

Wyrm looked at the chip and observed it. "So, with this, I will be able to know what my opponent is thinking and what he's going to do?" he asked. "Indeed. With this, you will be evenly matched with that dragon. Even if he does change into that other form!" said Eggman with a chuckle. "But first, I need to install it into you." He motioned the robot to approach him and Wyrm did as commanded. He turned him around and opened a small compartment in the back of the head, revealing a computer matrix that had a soft glow from the data being processed within.

Eggman took the chip and placed it in a socket that was facing him upon the matrix. The light from the data changed color as Wyrm was getting reprogrammed. The compartment in the back of his head closed and Eggman waited for the data to activate. For a few seconds, nothing really seemed to happen. But then, images flashed before his lenses. He could see ancient buildings being destroyed, dead people laying all around, some were running with terror in their eyes. His body began to shake and twitch.

The doctor seemed confused. But he knew this didn't look good. "W-what's going on? Is his mainframe reacting to the new data as a virus." he asked himself. Soon Fafnir began saying strange things. "Dead..... Everyone's dead......... Ti-kal..... Must protect the crystals!" he said. Eggman didn't understand what Wyrm was saying and could only say, "Huh?" Suddenly, the robot quickly turned towards the doctor and tackled him into the wall.

Eggman was taken by surprise as his own creation grabbed him by the neck and it looked like he was ready to slice with his claws. "I must destroy anyone who will misuse the crystals' power!" shouted Wyrm. Strangely, his voice sounded like that of Fafnir. Metal Sonic rushed forward to stop his brother, but he was knocked back from Wyrm's tail. Eggman looked at his other creation and shouted, "Metal Sonic! Quick! Access the computer and reset Wyrm's mainframe! I think the new data is taking him over! Maybe resetting him will allow the data to install properly!"

Metal Sonic nodded and moved quickly to one of the computers. He logged on into Wyrm's computer brain and set the thing to restart. Wyrm took his metallic claw and shouted, "It's because of people like you...... that..... Tikal..........." Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes turned completely black as he let Eggman go and fell to the floor as a heap of metal. The doctor, sat on the floor with a sigh of relief, being glad that he evaded death once again. Metal Sonic looked at his brother, trying to process what was going on.

Soon Wyrm's red pupils turned back on again as the restart of his system was finishing up. He stood up and stated, "Data installation complete. Now testing the program." Eggman stood up as well, he wanted to see if the program was working. "Subject's thought process scanned. Thought category: Dream. Type of Dream: He is eating a mountain of fish. Subject appears to be very hungry." Eggman laughed and said, "Yes! The reproduction of a fully functional mind chip was a complete success!" The smaller robot from before popped up from the control panel and said, "Yes, most certainly your first success after many horrible failures." Eggman glared at the little robot as if he was telling it to shut up.

Suddenly the door leading to the hallway opened as Keira walked in. She looked at Eggman and the others before asking, "What was going on in here? I thought I heard a commotion and I came to see what it was." Eggman looked at her and said, "Oh nothing to worry about my dear. I was just giving Metal Sonic and Wyrm a briefing of their next mission." Keira looked at the robots and saw Wyrm. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of his shining armor.

The dragon girl quickly flew up to the metal dragon and hugged his arm. Pulling herself close to him, she asked, "A mission huh? Mind if I tag along?" Eggman's brow raised and his mustache drooped as he noticed Keira's behavior around Wyrm. As for Metal Sonic and Wyrm, they just stared at her, not understanding why she would want to come along. The doctor then just had an evil grin on his face. Perhaps this would make things easier for her to work for him? "Why of course my dear!" he said, still keeping his big smile. Keira's smile grew as well as she put her arms around Wyrm's neck in a tight embrace.

Metal Sonic looked at Eggman and said, "Sir, I was meaning to ask you something. Do you think it's strange that you're getting the assistance of an organism with this mission?" Eggman shook his head and said, "Well, not really. If you were with me during the time I worked with Shadow and Rouge, you would have known that I've done this before." Metal Sonic processed what he said for a few seconds and responded by saying, "Understood." Eggman nodded and said, "Alright, now for your mission. You three shall go out and find the dragon."

He pressed a button on the control panel as a picture of Fafnir from a local newspaper appeared on the computer screen. Eggman began their briefing by saying, "Metal Sonic, Keira, since you two have never seen him before, this is what he looks like. He goes by the name of Fafnir." Keira looked at the picture in surprise and thought to herself, "So, he's still alive?" Eggman continued by saying, "This pest has been a thorn in my side for a while. He also has been, at times, seen hanging around my greatest annoyance, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic's image appeared on the screen as well. "The mission I'm sending you three in is to destroy these meddlesome pests! If you see Fafnir or Sonic, kill them on sight!"

The three of them looked up at Eggman and nodded, understanding what they needed to do. Eggman, seeing that they were given all that they needed to know, said, "Alright! Now go!" They nodded again and ran out of the room. Eggman sat back down on his chair. "And they better not fail!" Suddenly, another compartment opened, revealing a sandwich. The robot, which was still sitting on the control panel said, "Your lunch is served Doctor." "Thank you." said Eggman as he began to eat.

* * *

**Looks like Eggman was cutting it close there! Plus it seems Keira wants to join in on the next mission. It seems the reason is that it's mostly from her infatuation with Wyrm. And what was Wyrm talking about? There will be more later.**

**What do you think of the story so far? What do you like about it? What needs to be fixed? If you can answer any of these questions, put them in your review and give me your feedback. Your opinions really matter to me!**

**Plus the story is now open for more OC's. What character do you have that might contribute to this story? If you have one, you can send me a message, telling me about your character. (You will also be given credit of course!)**


	14. Chapter 13: Memory of Kai

As the sun rose over the horizon, Fafnir woke up again inside the ice chest. He opened the lid up to look around. He noticed all the lights were turned off and the only light coming into the lab was from a small window that had a view of the front yard. He heard some snoring to his right and he looked to see that Tails was still asleep in his bed, which seemed to be painted to look like a plane. The dragon quietly crawled out of the chest and closed the door. He didn't want to disturb the little fox. But, just as he was heading to the stairs, he noticed something on a table in the middle of the room.

As the light from the window pointed to the table, he could see a pair of shoes sitting there. They appeared to be mostly white with blue soles. On the heel and toe areas, there were some strange looking socket-like holes sticking out. He could see there was also a note sitting next to them. He picked it up to read it. This is what it said:  
"Dear Fafnir,

If you are reading this, you probably found the shoes that I left out for you. While you were resting, I noticed that you have had many other injuries on you. Some of them, I knew, were not from Sonic or Shadow. It has come to my conclusion that you have been attracting a lot of trouble. So, I took the liberty of fixing the bugs within these shoes. I hope you like them! Try them on and test them out!

Signed, one of the great inventors, Tails.

P.S.: When wearing them, tap your shoes on the ground and see what happens!

P.S.S.: Everyone wants you to sleep in the ice chest from now on."

Fafnir put down the the letter to take another look at the shoes. He looked down at his feet and saw there were rocks and dirt sticking on them. He used his claws to scrape them off before putting on the shoes. As he put them on, he found them to be very comfortable and they seemed to fit perfectly. After that, he remembered one of the things Tails wrote in the note. He tapped his toes on the floor to see what would happen. Suddenly, sharp spikes popped out of the sockets. "WHOA!" was all he could say from seeing this.

He tapped his feet again and the spikes retracted into their holes. Fafnir had a big grin on his face as he said, "I think I can get used to this!" But then he quickly shut himself up, knowing that Tails was still asleep. He quietly went upstairs to let the little guy sleep. Plus he wanted to eat something in the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that there appeared to be no one around. But the grumbling in his stomach didn't really make him care about that. He moved to the fridge and began eating a few things. Some of them included the leftovers from the dinner he missed and some eggs. The left overs was a bunch of chili and some boiled hot dogs, which told him that Amy or Sonic were the ones making dinner the night before.

Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, Feon just jumped out from behind the dragon and shouted, "Faffy!" Fafnir yelped in surprise and jumped up really high, knocking his head into the ceiling. When he landed, he rubbed his aching head and looked at Feon in anger. "Don't... do that.... AGAIN!" he shouted at the lion. Feon shrugged and said, "Sorry, I was just glad to see you were ok buddy."

Fafnir just grunted and went back to eating. Feon just laughed and shook his head. "It's great to see you back home Fafnir." he said as he gave the dragon a pat on the back and walked away. Suddenly, Fafnir felt like he remembered something. He closed the fridge door as he stared off into space.

* * *

Mountain City, 5000 years ago.....

The sun was high over the vast mountain range. And eagle was flying over head. As it soared on the strong air currents, it looked down at the large city below. It was a primitive looking civilization. Built of bricks that were made from mud, sand, and straw. Most of the buildings appeared to be simple homes while the others were extremely tall towers and large temples made of marble.

Within the city streets, there was a massive number of people around who appeared to be dragons, just like Fafnir. Each one of them at their own unique look with their eyes, scale color, frills, crests, body types, wing shapes, and the tips of their tails. Some were sitting around, telling jokes and having drinks while others were walking around the marketplace, buying food and decorations from different civilizations. Within the crowd, Fafnir was walking with a small echidna girl, who was holding onto one of his claws. It was evident from her orange fur that she was Tikal. But this was when she was five years old.

Tikal seemed very excited as she looked at the buildings and all of the people around the city. Fafnir looked down at Tikal and said, "Ok, are you one-hundred percent sure that your parents actually let you come visit me? Because I don't understand why they would do that if I didn't invite you." Tikal smiled up at the dragon and said, "Of course! My mother already said it was fine! She trusts you after all!" "Just your mother?" he asked while raising a brow. The girl had a sweat drop and said, "Well I couldn't ask Daddy. He was much too busy being a chief and watching over the other echidnas from the pyramid." Fafnir shook his head and said, "Heh, sounds like your father doesn't spend much time with you."

Soon Tikal noticed something in the sky. Fafnir didn't know what she was looking at. So, he looked in the same direction. He could soon see something as well. Up in the sky, there appeared to be someone falling. To make matters worse, that person appeared to have passed out. "HOLY....!!!" was all Fafnir could say before he quickly put Tikal on is back and extended his wings.

He told her to hold on as he flew like a jet from the crowd and towards the falling person. Tikal held on tight and closed her eyes to avoid falling or seeing how high they were. Fafnir quickly grabbed the person and flew down to one of the alleyways of the city. When he landed, Tikal jumped off as he put down the person he rescued. They both looked upon him.

The person that Fafnir saved appeared to be a male dragon. Though something didn't seem normal about this one. His scales shone brilliantly in the manner of a crystal. His mouth had two large fangs sticking out from the bottom jaw. Plus the wings on his back didn't appear to be as well developed as most of the other dragons.

Tikal came up to the dragon and began shaking him. "Hey! Mister? Common wake up!" she shouted. "Thana... Thanatos...." the dragon mumbled. "Hey! Pull yourself together!" shouted Fafnir. The dragon opened his eyes and looked at the two. "Where am I? And who are you two?" he asked. Fafnir looked at him as if he asked at strange question.

He asked, "Did you hit your head or something? This is the mountain city! Capital of all dragon civilizations in this world! As for who we are, I'm Fafnir. Fafnir the Frost Dragon!" "And I'm Tikal!" the little girl added. "And you are?" they both asked in unison. The dragon looked at them both and closed his eyes as if he was thinking. Fafnir in Tikal looked at him in confusion as they waited for an answer. They became surprised when he said, "I'm afraid I don't know."

"What?! You forgot who you are?!" asked Fafnir. The dragon thought some more and said, "Yeah. Nothing. All I remember there was this bright light and I felt like I was going to fall. After that, nothing. I can't remember a thing past that." "That's terrible!" shouted Tikal. They both helped the dragon on his feet as Fafnir said, "Well, you may not remember your name. But I think we'll find someone around town who might know you. Though, until we find out your real name, what do you want to be called by?" The dragon thought for a moment and said, "Well, I guess you two can call me Kai. It's the only name I can think of right now." Fafnir gave him a pat on the back and said, "Ok, Kai it is then!" They soon left the alley and began asking people around the city.

* * *

Back in reality, Fafnir shook his head in disappointment. "I remember now. Kai was an old friend of mine. When I first met him, we went all through the city trying to find anyone who would know his real name. We didn't find anyone. But we did become great friends. I wonder....." He thought for a moment. "I wonder what happened to him after I went to sleep? Considering how long I might have been sleeping, I'm not sure if he made it to this current time. Then again, I'm not sure if any dragons made it to this time at all." He soon felt sad again and began to get the feeling that he was more alone than he thought. "What if I'm... the last dragon to exist?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Who is Kai? Where did he come from? Where is he now? The answers will come in time.**

**((Kai is an OC that belongs to Kaiser Dude. Feon the lion belongs to PureZOOKS.))**


	15. Chapter 14: The Hostage

The air around the city was once again filled with the sounds of cars driving through the streets and helicopters flying overhead. The people within the city were walking along the sidewalks, minding their own businesses. They didn't seem to notice the construction workers that were fixing the damages done to the city from the attack before. The televisions in the window of the local electronics shop were showing the local news, which didn't seem to mention Fafnir attacking the city. All they said was that the government said that a terrorist group was attacking Station Square and they released a gas that made people hallucinate and see strange creatures. They did also say that Sonic and Shadow were the ones who stopped this group. It was like a dragon never attacked the city at all.

Fafnir, who walked past the window was looking down at the ground. He seemed really depressed from that thought he had earlier. The dragon looked around at the people and found more reason to think that. All around, the majority of the people were humans. Some of them were mobians. He even remembered passing by a group of them near a movie theater. One of them was a female cat that gave him a wink, even if he never really like cats that much.

But, despite all of these people, none of them were dragons. It made him feel more alone than he was before. It was quite strange really. Here he is, surrounded by hundreds, maybe thousands, of people and he's all alone. He began saying to himself, "I wonder what happened while I was gone? There's no no Tikal. No Kai. No body. Well I can understand the situation with Tikal. She's dead now. But I don't understand why there are no dragons around. Where did they all go? What happened to them?"

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Cream was walking down the street with Cheese. They were both holding bags filled with groceries. The little rabbit looked up at her chao and said, "Well that's it for today's chores! I wonder what Momma is going to make with this stuff? What do you think Cheese?" The little chao just shrugged while trying to struggle with its bag. Suddenly, Cream bumped into something. "Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" she said.

When she looked up, a silvery creature with red pupils was looking down at her. It was Wyrm. The robot stared down at the little rabbit girl and the chao, who seemed very nervous about him. Suddenly, there was a scream and a terribly loud noise. And then the street was empty. Nothing was in it except for two grocery bags with their contents spilled all over the pavement.

At another part of the city, Keira, the dragon from before was alone on top of one of the skyscrapers. She was pacing around, seeming very worried. "Oh, where are they? Why did they have to go and leave me here?" she whispered to herself. Soon a sound like a rocket could be heard as something blue was moving quickly up the side of the building. It came to the top and stopped next to the female dragon. "Oh, there you are Metal Sonic! Where's Wyrm" she asked the robot. "Location unknown." said Metal Sonic. But, just as he said that, another noise that sounded like a jet could be heard.

They both looked where the sound was coming from and saw Wyrm was coming back while carrying something on his tail. The robot landed as Keira quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. She was saying to him, "Wyrm! You're back! Please don't leave me behind like that! I felt all alone!" But then she stopped when she heard a muffled scream. She looked at what Wyrm's metallic tail was wrapped around and saw Cream and Cheese, tied together by a rope-like cord and their mouths were covered by a cloth. "Who are these two?" she asked. Wyrm put the girl and chao down while saying, "I found these two based off of the target's memories. They appear to be friends of his."

Keira had a smiled creep on her face. "Friends huh?" she said. "So, are you planning what I think you're planning?" Wyrm nodded and said, "Perhaps. If you're thinking to use these two as hostages to lure out the targets." Keira just became excited and hugged the robot again, taking what he said as a yes. After that she came up to Cream while saying, "Well little girl, it seems you are going to be the bait for our hunt. All we need you to do is to be good and not try to get away." All the rabbit girl did was just sit there in fear.

As for Metal Sonic, he didn't pay any attention to them. All he did was look upon the streets, trying to find something. "Where are you my copy?" he thought to himself. An hour later, Metal Sonic set up the camera while Keira stood in front of it. Wyrm stood behind her while holding Cream by the cord.

As the camera started recording, it sent a transmission to all the televisions within the city. Keira's face was on the screen as she said, "Attention! This is a special broadcast for a dragon and a hedgehog!" As Fafnir was walking in the streets, he suddenly noticed a TV through another window for a video rental store. He could see someone on it and she was mentioning a dragon. He ran inside to listen what she had to say. But what surprised him was that the person speaking was a dragon as well. "Another dragon?! Does this mean that I'm not alone after all? Why does she seem familiar?" he asked himself as he listened.

Keira continued. "The dragon and hedgehog we are referring to is Fafnir and Sonic! If you two are watching this, listen up! We have gathered information that you both have been living in this vicinity and we request to have a meeting with you! On second thought, make that request an order! You both have an hour to meet us on top of the North skyscraper. If you do not....." The camera turned to Wyrm as he held up cream and a compartment opened up in his hand. A syringe appeared with a green substance inside. Fafnir was surprised to see that robot was back. Cream's eyes welled up in tears from her fear. Keira continued by saying, "Your little friend will be injected with this neuro-toxin. The effects include extreme pain and a slow death. Come meet with us, and we may spare the infant's life! And be sure to come alone!"

Fafnir saw this as he bared his teeth and began to growl. He clenched his fists, extended his wings and flew at top speed out of the rental store and into the sky. Back at the house, Sonic saw this as well and said, "Well, looks like I'm invited to a party! Might was well go!" He shot out of the front door like a bullet. Omega was sitting on the roof and saw Sonic run off. He noticed something shining on one of the buildings and magnified his lenses to see Keira and the two robots with her. He stated, "Must destroy all Eggman robots." and jumped off the roof to follow Sonic.

Keira and the robots stood on the building and waited for Sonic and Fafnir to show up. Cream, on the other hand, was crying. She was really scared. She didn't want to be in this situation. All she wanted was to go back home and see her mom again. As for Cheese, the poor chao was still in the grip of Wyrm's tail.

Soon, they were able to see something moving in the sky. It appeared to be white and blue under the sunlight. Plus it was moving at extreme speeds. It wasn't long before it came up to them and landed right in front of them. It was Fafnir and his fists were clenched while his fangs were still bared. He looked at the female dragon and said, "Well it looks like I'm not the only dragon around here after all. But I'm starting to wish that it wasn't someone who does something as cowardly as taking infants as hostage! Now let her go! Whatever business you have with me, she doesn't have anything to do with it!"

The female dragon just smiled and said, "Hello Fafnir. It's been a long time." Fafnir was confused about what she was saying. But he did get a feeling that she was familiar. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he asked. Keira's smile turned into a frown and said, "What's the matter? Don't you remember me? We used to have such a good time together. Don't tell me you can't even remember how much fun we had every day!" Fafnir just stared at her, raised a brow and said, "Woman, I don't think I've ever met you in my life!" Keira was shocked to hear this and seemed very irritated.

Suddenly, a blue streak moved up the building and stopped next to Fafnir. The hedgehog looked at the dragon and said, "Hey Fafnir! Feeling ok after what happened a couple of nights before?" Fafnir nodded and scratched his stomach while saying, "I'm actually fine! Thanks! And-" He noticed his chest was bare. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT DIAMOND?!" Sonic just scratched his head a little and said, "Well.... when Shadow and I knocked you out and took Cream back to her house, we sort of returned that diamond to the museum. We actually met up with Team Chaotix there was well. They were mopping up the place and I guess the seemed relieved to see the diamond being returned." Fafnir quickly grabbed the hedgehog by the neck and squeezed while saying, "YOU BLUE IDIOT!!!! Without that diamond, my weak spot is as vulnerable as a shelless egg!"

While the two of them were talking, Keira became angry with them for ignoring her. She shouted at them, "Will you two just shut up?!" They both did as she said and Fafnir just put Sonic down. Keira just coughed a little to let herself continue. "Now then. Let's get down to business. Now I understand you want this girl to live right?" Wyrm held up Cream and threatened to use the syringe. "If you want us to let her go free, you must give yourselves up and let us exterminate you!" Fafnir shouted surprised, "Exterminate?!" "You mean you're going to kill us?" asked Sonic.

Keira shrugged and shook her head while saying, "Well I wouldn't call it killing. More like a means to end yours and my employer's suffering." Fafnir just bared his claws and charged forward while shouting, "Yeah! Over my dead body!" As he ran forward, Wyrm made a quick jerk of his arm, making the needle closer to the little rabbit. Cream let out another muffled scream and kept crying. Fafnir stopped himself as Keira asked, "Which dead body do you want. I think you should think about it my old friend. It's your choice. Either let us finish our mission and end yours and Sonic's lives or just fight us, only to watch your little friend die in agony and listening to every scream she makes until she is silenced forever. And I don't think you would be able to speak with her parents about you being the cause of her death." Fafnir growled and decided to just shut up and sit on his knees. "Good boy!" said Keira as she made a sinister smile.

Sonic just stood there and thought about it. He knew he could just try to run and grab cream out of the metal dragon's grip. But he saw how fast the robot's arm could move. He didn't know what to do. Keira looked at the hedgehog and shouted, "You too blue boy!" Sonic just slowly walked up to them and sat on his knees next to Fafnir. Wyrm put the rabbit and chao down as his syringe was put away and the blades were let out. Metal Sonic's red pupils glowed as he was setting his sights on the blue hedgehog.

Keira slowly walked up to Fafnir and lightly stroked his face with her claws. "I can remember the last time I was this close to you. But that was the day I began to hate you. Now that I see you're alive. I almost feel like I missed you. Almost." she said. This still confused Fafnir even more. But it wont help him now to understand what she was saying. The female dragon then looked at the two robots. "Make it quick so we can get this over with." she ordered. The two robots were both all set to have blood on their metallic hands.

* * *

**Is this the end of Sonic and Fafnir? Will they really let Cream go? Why does Keira know Fafnir? Why am I asking _you_ all these questions? The answer will come in the next chapter.**

**((Keira belongs to Kayla))**


	16. Chapter 15: Rivals

As the robots, Wyrm and Metal Sonic, were ready to kill the dragon and hedgehog. Wyrm was just about to take his blade claws and stab them into Fafnir's chest while Metal Sonic was just about ready to beat his rival to a pulp. But, just then, Sonic noticed something at the corner of his eye before making a smirk. "Looks like there's a way where we wont have to die!" he said. Fafnir looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the air began to be filled with the sounds of a machine gun as bullets were shooting rapidly towards Keira and the two robots. The female dragon quickly used her arms to cover her torso as the bullets were deflected by her hard scales. Wyrm was being pushed back a little from the force of the projectiles as they bounced on his body armor. As for Metal Sonic, a dark blue transparent shield surrounded him. They looked over at where the bullets were coming from and what they saw, on another building, was Omega. He was using the gattling guns on his arms while saying, "Must destroy all Eggman robots."

Just as the three were distracted, Sonic took this chance to zip around the enemies and do a few homing attacks on them. Metal Sonic became annoyed and began chasing after the hedgehog. As Sonic ran, he shouted at Fafnir, "Quick! Untie Cream and get her out of here!" The dragon didn't think this was the time to ask questions and just extended his wings to fly at Cream & Cheese and get out of there! As he picked them up and flew away, Wyrm's mind chip picked up something and looked up at Fafnir before chasing after him. Keira noticed this and did the same thing. As for Omega, he jumped to the building where they were at and ran behind them.

Fafnir, thinking he lost them, put down Cream and Cheese before using his claws to cut off the ropes. With her arms free, Cream quickly took the gags off of herself and her chao. The little rabbit girl smiled up at the dragon and said, "Thanks for saving me again Mr. Fafnir!" The dragon smiled back down at her as he said, "Hey, no problem kid!" Suddenly Cream saw something and let out a scream. Fafnir heard something behind him and quickly looked back.

As he was looking back, he was putting up his claws, which allowed him to block an attack. He began to bare his fangs and growl as he saw the one thing he never wanted to see, Wyrm. In his anger, Fafnir was about to use his other claw to slug the robot in the face. But, thanks to the mind chip, Wyrm saw this coming and blocked the punch as he was throwing it. "What?!"

Suddenly, Cream quickly used her big ears to fly up to the metal dragon and gave him a boot to the head. "Hey you meanie! Leave Mr. Fafnir alone!" she shouted. As she was kicking him in the head, Keira quickly swooped in and tried to swipe her claws at the little rabbit. Fafnir saw this, but remembered that his hands were full at the moment. As Cream was dodging the attacks of Keira some more, Fafnir had an idea and sent a frosty blast at the female dragon.

The blast caused one of Keira's arms to be covered in ice before she swiped at Cream again. She looked at the dragon angrily and shouted, "How dare you use your venom on me!" She broke the ice off her arm as her hand was clenching into a fist. She flew towards Fafnir as he was getting another idea. Wyrm's pupils shrunk as he knew what his opponent was thinking. Fafnir floated off the ground while he and Wyrm's hands were still locked together and he threw the robot towards the other dragon. Keira yelped in surprise before she was knocked out of the air by Wyrm and fell back along with the robot.

As the two of them were getting back Fafnir looked at Cream and shouted at her, "Run! You have to get out of here! I'll distract them!" Cream seemed very worried about the dragon and tried to say, "But....." Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time. Both Wyrm and Keira got back up. But something strange was happening. A soft breeze began to blow over the city and it was starting to grow stronger and stronger. The wind seemed to gather around Keira and seemed to whirl around her.

Clouds began to gather overhead as a storm started to brew, making the wind around Keira seem to blow more violently. Wyrm didn't really seem to care about this. All he could think about was killing the frost dragon. Fafnir looked at the rabbit and shouted more loudly, "RUN!!!" Cream did want to leave him to fight alone. But she knew that she had no choice. And with that, she ran and flew away with her chao.

Fafnir looked back at his two opponents before saying, "I really hope I will live through this!" He tapped his shoes on the roof, releasing the spikes. He put his claws at the ready and charged forward. "Bring it on!" Keira roared before unleashing strong winds at him. He tried to brace himself to prevent himself from fall off the roof. But that left him wide open for an attack from Wyrm.

The robot quickly flew and lunged at him with the blade like claws. With one swipe, he left deep wounds on his torso and arm. But, since he was close enough, Fafnir tried to swing one of his legs at him to drive a spike in the robot's head. Wyrm knew he was going to do this and tried to block the spike with one of his hands. What he didn't count on was what happened when the kick made its impact. He sensed that he sustained battle damage and looked at his hand. The spike was driven right through it! Fafnir grinned as he pulled his foot back and the hand was ripped off.

Wyrm sensed more battle damage and stated, "Claw and half of main arsenal removed. Proceeding to battle move level two." He took his other claw and it transformed into a ring of missiles. He pointed them at the dragon and let them loose. Fafnir tapped his feet again to put away the spikes before running across the roof on all fours. As he ran, many of the missiles missed him. But he was hit by one when Keira knocked him back with her wind. He growled in pain as his back was burned from the explosions.

Fafnir growled more loudly from anger and extended his wings to fly at Keira. He tried slicing at her with his claws, but the strong wind around his opponent kept knocking him back like it was a barrier. The female dragon just laughed as she knocked him back again and sent another air current. This one was different. It whistled through the air and , when it hit Fafnir, sliced through his scales like sharp blades. Blood was spilled across the roof.

The frost dragon became quiet. He lay on the blood covered roof in pain. The winds have calmed as Keira walked up to Fafnir, laughing as she did. She looked down at him and said, "Oh Fafnir, you never were the best fighter. It's no wonder why the frosts were put so low in the hierarchy of our old city! Now I also see why everyone always picked on you! You're weak!" She stomped on his stomach, causing him to whimper. "Ever since I first knew you. You have always shown kindness to things that were smaller than you! You're a dragon! You're supposed to eat them! But instead, you just hang around them and act like some kind of guardian! That is what makes you weak!" Wyrm came up to him as well and reloaded the missiles. The female said to the robot, "Kill him. I'm too sick of seeing his face now."

Wyrm nodded and looked down at Fafnir with his red pupils. He pointed his missiles at the dragon, ready to finish him off. Just then, he was socked in the head by Omega. Keira looked at the large robot and shouted, "You again?!" Omega charged forward and stated, "Must destroy all Eggman robots. All of those who side up with Eggman shall also be destroyed!" He quickly pointed his guns at the dragon girl and sent a large blast at her torso area. The blast left a bad burn on her belly as she fell over and whimpered like Fafnir did. Omega also sent a blast at Wyrm, causing more damage.

Wyrm, seeing that he and Keira were in no condition to keep fighting, quickly picked up the female dragon and flew out of there. As he flew away, Omega kept trying to fire more bullets to take them down. But they were soon too far away. "Targets out of range." he stated. He turned and looked down to see Fafnir was asleep again with a lot of blood around him.

In his memory files, he could see the time when Fafnir sent a frosty blast at him, freezing his circuits. But he also remembers seeing what he did to Eggman in the mountains. He stated, "Enemy of Eggman. Friend. Friend has sustained severe injuries. Must take it back to the household for medical care." The robot picked up Fafnir to take him back. But something made him stop for a while.

As Omega was walking through the fields outside of the city, Sonic suddenly ran and stopped in front of him. "What's up Omega?" he asked. Just then, he saw Fafnir. "Fafnir fell asleep again? I don't get it. Why does he fall asleep all the time?" Omega scanned the dragon and looked at Sonic. "Subject seems to be having high amounts of endorphins in the blood stream. He is also showing signs of healing that seems to be progressing faster than the normal rate." he stated. "Whoa! So, you're saying that he sleeps a lot because it makes him get well?" asked the hedgehog. "It appears to be so." stated Omega. And with that, they both decided to head home.

* * *

**And so Fafnir was able to survive another battle, thanks to the help of Omega. Plus it seems that Fafnir falls asleep to heal himself. But where did Metal Sonic go? What are Wyrm and Keira going to do next? Find out in the later chapters.**

**((Keira belongs to Kayla.))**


	17. Chapter 16: Legend of Bahamut and Tiamat

5000 years ago....

Overlooking the mountain city, there was a large temple. The entrance appeared to be like that of the Ancient Romans. There were very tall pillars of marble lining the entrance to it. The pillars were supporting a large dragon statue that seemed to watch those entering this place. As if it was a guardian.

Inside, the temple echoed with the hymns and songs of those who were praying at the altar. The altar itself was huge! It was a large circular room that had many different stone carvings of dragons all over the walls. But, in the back of the room, were two dragon statues. One appeared to be something from a nightmare with many ravenous heads that were painted with different colors. The other seemed to face the other dragon in pride as its body was adorned with leaves of silver.

Fafnir, Tikal (who was still five at the time), and Kai walked up the steps leading to this place. The frost dragon looked at his new friend and said, "Well, I guess it seems no one around here knows you Kai. Did you come from somewhere else?" The luster dragon just closed his eyes in thought again before saying, "Well it appears to be so. But I still have nothing about where I came from."

"Well that sucks."

"Where are we going to anyway?"

"Well, since it's getting to be dark soon and you don't seem to have a place to stay. I'm letting you room in at the old temple. I remember that they took me in as their own when I was only a baby. I'm sure they might give you a place to sleep."

"Alright then. Just as long as I can get rest."

Tikal didn't say anything. All she did was look in awe at the big temple above the stairway. They soon made it inside and began to take in the soft music that filled the air. They could also hear someone mumbling something in another language. They looked over to the alter to see a dragon, bowing to the two statues.

He seemed to be a very old dragon. A few of his blue scales seemed to loose their shine, his whiskers were very long, a stick lay next to him (probably for support), and he was dressed in what looked like a white ceremonial robe with gold dragons on it. As the old dragon finished, he used his stick to push himself up and look at the three who entered. "Ah!" he said pleasantly. "It appears we have guests! You know, this is probably the first time you brought company to the temple with you Fafnir!" The frost dragon grinned and scratched the back of his head while saying, "Yeah, well I only brought them because one of them needs a place to stay."

"Ah, yes. Well who is it that will be needing out hospitality?"

"Well it's my friend, Kai. He's lost you see and has no memory about anything. Plus he has no home."

He old dragon stroked his whiskers and said, "Well then I guess it would be no trouble if we let him stay here for a while." Kai leaned over to Fafnir and whispered, "Hey, who's the old man?" Suddenly, the luster dragon was whacked in the head by the old dragon's stick. The elder shouted at him, "Old?! I'll have you know that I'm about two-thousand, six-hundred, and seventy-five years old! That is still pretty young for a dragon in my age group! If you wish to stay here. I suggest you learn some manners around me! And by the way, my name is not "Old Man". It's Senzo. Senzo the water dragon." Kai just rubbed the spot where he was hit and said, "If you say so...."

Tikal just walked up to the altar and pointed at them while looking at Senzo. "Excuse me, Mr. Senzo. Who are these two dragons?" she asked. Kai looked up at them and then the old dragon before saying, "Ah yes. I was meaning to ask you about that as well." Fafnir looked at both of his friends. "These two didn't hear the story of Bahamut and Tiamat? Well, then again, Kai isn't right in the head right now and Tikal has been spending her life in the echidna city." he thought to himself.

Senzo just laughed. "So, you two are interested in hearing the story of our two great deities? Well I guess I have enough time on my hands to tell it to you." he said as he was walking towards the altar. Fafnir just shook his head. "Here he goes again!" he thought to himself. The old dragon turned towards the three and began to tell the story.

"In the beginning, there were many gods. But the two that seemed to stand out were the Dragon Deities. The Dragon God was the Platinum Dragon, Bahamut, and the Dragon Goddess was the Divine Dragon, Tiamat. Bahamut was wise, good, and just. He has shown kindness to both gods and mortals alike. He has even used his power to help keep the world at peace. But then there was Tiamat. When Bahamut saw her, he found her to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And Tiamat herself seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting from him. After a while, love seemed to blossom between the two of them. And after that, the first dragons were born. As the dragons began worshiping the god and goddess, Tiamat began to have her first taste of power over those who looked up to her. It tasted so sweet to her that she wanted to have more. She began to declare war on the other gods and goddesses, so that she would be able to name herself the all high deity. But what she didn't count on was Bahamut. The Dragon God had seen how much his mate's heart was blackened from avarice and greed and decided to face off against her and try to make her see the light of her actions. Tiamat tried, at first, to play with her mate's heart to make him join her and that he would be the king of the gods. He did not take the offer as they began their battle. All through it, disaster fell on the earth as the dragons fell into despair from the chaos of their battle. Bahamut was so determined to stop Tiamat that he could not hear his people's cries of terror. That was when the crystal came. No one knows if it was divine force or an act of fate. But a large crystal cluster of eight colors fell from the heavens and crashed into one of the mountains. A strange voice began to echo from the crystal as it told the people to bring two eggs. The people were nervous at first, but they trusted what it was saying and brought the eggs as instructed. And then they saw a bright light as the crystal sent a beam of light to the warring deities. The people watched as the both of them disappeared and became orbs of light. These orbs of light flew down to the eggs and went into both of them. After that, order was returned to the earth. The elders put the two eggs in a frozen cave where they would never hatch. For they predict that if they do hatch, Bahamut and Tiamat would be reborn and go back to their battle. It would seem that their worries were over when they left the eggs in that cave. But, when someone went to check on them, they were both gone. No one knows what happened to those eggs or who the reborn forms of Bahamut and Tiamat would be. But one thing is for sure. Just as long as the crystal's power has its hold upon both of them, Bahamut and Tiamat will remain mortal. But if the crystal loses its hold, the world will crumble from their battle."

Tikal clapped her hands and cheered, "Yay! That was one of the best stories I have ever heard Mr. Senzo!" Kai thought about the story a little and said, "Indeed. It seems that there is plenty of history behind these statues. But, Senzo, if these two were creating disasters with their fight, why do you build temples and worship them?" The old dragon looked up at the statues. "Well...." he said. "It's because we can't help but worship them. Despite how must destruction and misery they have caused us, they still were the ones who gave birth to our ancestors. And we want to thank them for that. That is probably the reason why."

* * *

Fafnir soon found himself awake. He looked around to see that he was back at the house. But he was not in the ice chest this time. This time, he was on the couch. It seemed someone covered him in a blanket and on the table next to him was an envelope. On it was his name. He quickly opened it to see what it would say.

"Dear Fafnir,

I'm sorry for getting angry at you for pushing me away that other day in the city. I understand now that you needed to be alone for a while. I don't really know why I'm saying this now. But, after a saw the condition you were in when Omega brought you back, I just began to feel worse for you. I don't really understand why I'm feeling like this anyway. I never really felt sorry for anyone before.....

Oh just forget I wrote any of that!

The real reason I left you this note is that there was a call for you. It was Cream. She was saying that her mom was inviting you over for dinner. Can't say I understand why."

"Hmm.... there's no name of who wrote this letter." he said to himself. "But I have a pretty good idea of who." Suddenly, he heard his stomach growl. "You know, dinner doesn't sound so bad. Plus this is probably the first time anyone ever invited me to do anything... I think." He got off the couch and walked over to the back door. As he looked out, he could see the sun was setting. He extended his wings and flew off into the distance while following directions that were written on the back of the letter.

Meanwhile, Keira was sleeping in the guest room on Eggman's airship. Eggman, on the other hand, was repairing Wyrm. Suddenly, the door to the repair room opened and revealed a really beat-up Metal Sonic. The scientist looked at his creation and said, "It's about time you showed up! So, you three actually thought it was a good idea to get Fafnir and Sonic together while being spotted by Omega?" Metal Sonic looked down in shame. "If you three were more careful to avoid being seen by that hunk of junk, your mission would have been a success! But no! Now I have to fix you and your brother again! Next time, plan the way you do your jobs more carefully! Or else I'm going to have some extra spare parts for my new weapons! Is that understood?" The robot nodded and said, "Yes... Doctor."

* * *

**Why would Fafnir have a dream about an old legend of his people? What did happen to the two eggs mentioned in the story? If Bahamut and Tiamat were reborn, who would they be? What will Eggman tell Keira, Wyrm, and Metal Sonic to do next? Find out in the later chapters of Fafnir the Frost Dragon!**

**((Kai belongs to Kaiser Dude while Keira belongs to Kayla))**


	18. Chapter 17: Dinner and an Errand

As the sun was setting, Fafnir flew through the sky, still trying to follow the directions on the back of the letter that was given to him before. Eventually he found a small house in the outskirts of the city. It seemed very well kept and appeared to have enough space to fit a few people inside. Though, he couldn't help but notice that all the lights were off inside. He landed in front of the house and knocked on the door to see if anyone was home. The door slowly seemed to move on its own. He looked inside as everything was covered in darkness.

Thankfully, his eyes were able to adjust well enough for him to see within the dark. He quietly moved through the rooms, wondering if everyone was gone or just asleep. He soon came to the dining room and his eyes could see something written on one of the walls. Fafnir quietly read the words aloud to himself. "Vanilla... is right... behind you.... She is a mad woman? Get out while you still can!!!?"

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He looked back to see a shadowy figure with a toothy grin. In the figure's right hand was a knife that seemed to shine in the darkness. His eyes widened as the figure raised the knife. The figure's grin widened as the knife plunged down. Fafnir yelped in fear as the room was filled with the sounds of stabbing.

Just then the lights turned on. It was revealed that the knife didn't stab Fafnir. But it was stabbed into a cake with a lot of white icing on it, along with the words, "Thank You!" written on the top. Vanilla was holding the cake while Cream and Cheese were standing next to her. They all shouted, "SURPRISE!!!"

Fafnir's brow was raised. "What?" He looked over at where the writing was and found that it was gone. But his attention soon returned to Vanilla as she said, "Well if you're wondering what's going on, I'll try to explain it. You see, I've been noticing that you have been saving my daughter lately and I decided that I would like to pay you back. So, Cream and I got together to bake you this chocolate cake!" Cream grinned and shouted, "Yeah! And I wrote the thank you on it!"

Fafnir's eye twitched. "Chocolate? Did you say...... Chocolate?" Vanilla nodded. "Yes. Baked right into the cake!"

"Chocolate?! CHOCOLATE?! CHOCOLAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!"

He was about ready to pounce and eat that cake whole. But Vanilla quickly swiped it out of his reach and said, "Not until after dinner." Fafnir became annoyed and said, "Fine." The three of them then sat down as dinner was served. It was a simple dish of pasta and bread sticks. Which didn't taste bad at all to Fafnir.

As they sat and ate, Fafnir began telling the story of how he woke up, where he's been stay, what happened ever since he met Wyrm, and other things. Cream and Cheese seemed interested in what he had to say. But the one who seemed more interested was Vanilla. After dinner was over, they went on to the cake. Fafnir ate that as quick as a flash. When it was time for him to leave, he said his goodbyes and left the house. Though, for some reason, Vanilla seemed a little sad.

As he was leaving, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and lit up the dark of the night. He didn't really see much. But on a tree, he could have sworn that he saw, carved on a nearby tree, the words, "You were lucky this time." Fafnir didn't understand who wrote it there or why. But he decided to just fly out of there as soon as possible because he didn't want to see more random letters that appear and disappear!

It wasn't long before he made it back home. He was already feeling like sleeping some more. But as he entered the door, he noticed that Tails was running around and panicking. Feon, Hun Hun and, Amy were try to get him to calm down. But the fox didn't listen to any of them.

"What's going on here?" asked the dragon. Tails grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him while saying, "It's terrible! The Tornado's engine is busted! I need to deliver some scrolls to my old teacher, Professor Pickle! Sonic's gone on a vacation! And the professor leaves on an expedition in a week! I can't fix the engine and deliver the scrolls in that time!"

"Can't you just fly there yourself? You have those two tails you know."

"Do you realize how tired I would be from doing that all the way to Spagonia? That's three continents away!"

"Well you do have a point there."

"And what's worse is that if I don't deliver it in time, the Professor wont give me the thing that I need!"

"What thing is that?"

"Uh... it's not important enough for me to talk about right now."

Fafnir thought for a moment. "Hey, what if I deliver it for you since Sonic's gone?" The fox seemed to calm down and smile. "Really?" he asked. "Of course! I have to pay you back for the extra weapons you gave me!" The fox shook his hand. "Thanks Fafnir! You're a life saver!"

The dragon smiled. "Hey, you're welcome!" he said. But then the fox added, "Though I wouldn't go out there alone if I were you. According to the news, there are a lot of Eggman robots appearing everywhere! You may need to bring someone else along with you." Feon jumped in as he said that. "I volunteer!" he shouted. "Me too!" shouted Hun Hun.

Fafnir looked at the Lion and Mermaid in confusion before asking, "Why do you two want to come along?" Feon came up to the dragon and rested an arm on his shoulder while saying, "Well, to tell the truth, I'm bored. And what better way to get rid of boredom than to go on an adventure with a friend?" Hun Hun nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and Spagonia sounds like a great place to explore. I kept on asking my boyfriend if we would go to places like that. But for some reason, we keep on meeting in other places." she said. But Fafnir shook his head and said, "Well I don't know. I don't think you two can keep up with how fast I fly."

Feon just grinned and patted the dragon on the back. "Heh. You'll find that we can manage with speed." he said. "And you can be surprised of how fast I swim!" said Hun Hun. Fafnir shrugged and said, "Alright I guess." Feon then got an idea. "I know! Since there are three of us working together, let's form a team! We'll call it, Team Fafnir!" Fafnir and Hun Hun gave him a look, like they were saying, "That's the best name you can come up with?" The lion just sweat a little from the way they were looking at him.

Tails nodded after seeing them form up a team. "Well I guess that settles that then. I guess the best thing to do now is to just get some rest. I'll give you guys the scroll to deliver first thing in the morning. Goodnight you guys!" he said as he walked back downstairs. Feon and Hun Hun yawned as they went to their rooms. As for Fafnir, he just stood there and thought for a moment. "Team Fafnir huh?"

* * *

**Well it seems that Fafnir, Feon, and Hun Hun have formed a new team! But who was writing those notes and why did they suddenly disappear? I'm afraid I don't know. Spooky....**

**((Feon belongs to PureZOOKS Hun Hun belongs to Krystal))**


	19. Chapter 18: The Journey Begins

In the middle of the night, Eggman's aircraft stayed near the mountain overlooking the mystic ruins. The crystal cluster on the mountain continued to give off its radiance, which made the area around it still seem like it was daytime. Within the aircraft, the doctor was testing the crystal shard that he picked off from before. The shard was suspended in mid-air within a large cylinder that would be part of a huge generator. Connected to the generator was a large line of other cylinders containing robots that appeared to be more advanced than their earlier counterparts.

Eggman scratched his bald scalp as he looked over everything in the computer monitor. The monitor seemed to glow on his face and reflect off his specs since it was the only light within the room (besides the blue glow from the shard). He began to press a few buttons in the controls to start the machine. The the generator began to hum, sparks of energy could be seen as they moved around inside the cylinder.

"Ok. No faults in the wiring..... everything appears to be running normally..... Preparations are made.... New F-Series robots ready to be activated... Now! All systems full power!"

The generator's humming became louder as large amounts of energy were sent through the wires. The power lines began to glow as sparks emanated around them. The new robots began to shake a little as the energy of the crystal shard was beginning to activate them. Eggman began to grin as the robots awakened with glowing light from their lenses. Just then, an alarm went off, bringing his attention.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Warning signs began to fill the screen.

"Oh no! There's too much energy going into them! Abort! ABORT!!!"

The computer screens shorted out as the control panel had a few explosions. All the lights turned off as the generator shut down, along will the robots, which collapsed on the floor. Smoke filled the room as the only light that kept shining was from the crystal shard. Sparks flew around while the sounds of stomping and pounding could be heard.

"CURSES!!! I knew I should have tested the energy levels from this shard before I decided to hook it up to the generator! But no!!! I decided to go and make a fool of myself and making me have to build a new computer system!"

Just then he heard a woman's voice say, "Or maybe you should learn the proper way to control it."

The doctor looked over to see a dragon whit white scales that reflected the shard's light. "Ah yes Keira!" he said. "It appears you have made a full recovery. I apologize if I disturbed you. I was trying to use the energy of this crystal for my experiments."

Keira shook her head. "Well you can't really do it like that." she said. "There is a way that you can use its power without looking like an idiot."

Eggman ignored the idiot part. "And what way would that be my dear?"

A sinister smile was creeping on the air dragon's face as she silently laughed.

In the following morning, Fafnir, Feon, and Hun Hun were all set to head to Spagonia. Tails handed Fafnir the scroll. "Now, all you three will need to do is head over to Empire City, pass through Mazuri, cross the channel to Apotos, and Spagonia will be just northeast of there!" he said. Fafnir nodded and led the way as the team waved goodbye to the fox.

As they walked, Fafnir looked at Feon and asked, "So, Feon, what way to you plan to manage with keeping up with my flight speed?"

The lion chuckled. "Well, I plan on using the best method I can think of!"

A few minutes later......

"YOU CALL THIS MANAGING?!" shouted the dragon as Feon was hanging by grabbing onto Fafnir's arms.

"Now Faffy, you know this has got to be the best idea I can think off. This way, we'll be able to keep up with you and none of us will get separated."

"RRRGGHH!!! Stop calling me Faffy!"

Hun Hun, meanwhile was riding on the dragon's back. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "FLY MY DRAGON! FLY!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"You're not making this any better for me Hun Hun!" shouted Fafnir.

Feon scouted the landscape and saw something in the distance. "Hey! I can see Empire City up ahead!"

Over on a nearby cliff-side, a group of robots were scanning the skies and vast river valley near Empire City for something. They soon caught something moving in the sky before magnifying their lenses to see it. They could see that it was Fafnir and his friends. One of the robots stated to the others, "Target's spotted. All units fire on them. Terminate the lion and girl. But leave the dragon alive. The doctor has special plans for him." And with that, they all fired their guns at them.

One of the bullets hit Fafnir on the arm. It bounced off. But the dragon yelped like it was a really bad pinch and he let go of Feon. The lion tried to hold on but his grip slipped and he plummeted to the ground. All he could say was, "Crud."

Fafnir told Hun Hun to hang on before he dove after the lion. His wings hugged close to his body to gain velocity to catch up with him. The robots kept firing at them. Fortunately, they kept on missing. Fafnir kept on trying to grab onto Feon's hand as the lion tried to reach back.

"RRRRGH!!! I can't reach him!" shouted the dragon.

Hun Hun suddenly noticed where they were falling. Just below was a giant river. The mermaid quickly jumped off Fafnir's back, grabbed his arm and swung down to grab Feon. Then she began to dive head-first into the water, taking the two of them with her.

The lion and dragon shouted, "What are you doing?!"

Hun Hun looked back at them while giving a wink. "You'll see!"

The three of them hit the water with a splash and didn't come back up. One of the robots told the others to hold their fire as this happened. It signaled the others to follow him down into the valley to see if anything would wash up on the banks. The looked around the area of where they fell. There was no sign of the three targets. They decided to move down the river to see if they were carried down towards the city.

* * *

**Did the river cushion their fall? Will the robots find them? Does this bite look infected to you? Why am I asking these stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Feon the lion belongs to PureZOOKS.**

**Hun Hun the Mermaid belongs to Krystal.**

**Keira the Air Dragon belongs to Kayla.**


	20. Chapter 19: Rollin' Through a River

It was almost midday and the robots were still searching for the three targets. Many of them began to give up because they were thinking that they all died from the fall or the swift currents of the river. But they never realized that the people that they were looking for were under their non-existent noses. Just below the rolling surface of the river, a fish tail flicked around in the water. It was Hun Hun in her true form. She was speeding through the water while still holding onto Fafnir and Feon, who looked like they were having a hard time keeping a hold of their breaths.

The mermaid looked at the both of them and said, "Look, I know you two can't breath underwater like I can. But I think you can hang in there for a few minutes until the robots are gone."

Both Feon and Fafnir thought otherwise. They both have been underwater for about five minutes and they could already feel their lungs getting on fire. Fortunately, for them, Hun Hun found a river bank with calm waters. She, the lion, and the dragon, all climbed up onto it to take a breather. Both Feon and Fafnir lay on their backs and gulped in a lot of air as if they were never breathing before.

"That was.. tough on my lungs!" Feon coughed out.

"Yeah.... it was the same to me." Fafnir wheezed.

"Awww... Poor baby." Hun Hun said while laying next to the dragon and poking his head.

"Will you quit that?!" he growled.

"Well I can't help it! I always like doing this to my friends."

"RRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

"Awww! Does somebody need a hug instead?"

"We'll talk about it!"

"Fine!"

"Well I don't know about you two. But I do think there could be still some robots looking for us. So, I think we should keep moving down this river to Empire City." suggested Feon.

The mermaid and dragon nodded in agreement. Just then, Hun Hun grabbed both of the guys' arms again.

"Well, you two should hold your breaths again and close your eyes! Because I'm going full speed from here on out!" she said with a smile.

Feon and Fafnir groaned before they were pulled back under. The mermaid's tail flicked again as she propelled them through the water at amazing speeds! Fafnir closed his eyes and tucked in his wings as Hun Hun swerved around large rocks and gained boots from some swirling currents. Just one look at the mermaid's face could tell you that she was having a blast from this. But Fafnir and Feon appeared to be otherwise.

Just down the river, three robots were looking under the bushes for any sign of the dragon, lion, or mermaid. None of them found anything. But as they were about to give up, Hun Hun quickly jumped out of the water to get over a large snag. As she did this, Fafnir saw the robots and let out a loud yelp in surprise. He quickly took another breath before going back down. The robots watched them go further down the river.

One of the robots contacted the others and stated, "Attention all units! The targets have been found! I repeat! The targets have been found! They are headed down the river! Heading them off is the suggested course of action!"

As Hun Hun kept on speeding through the water, she could see a large group of robots getting up on a large log up ahead. They pointed their guns at them and got ready to fire. The mermaid jumped out of the water and flung Feon towards them. The lion saw the enemies and got his sword at the ready.

"Get out of our way!" he shouted.

He drew his sword and quickly slashed at the enemies before landing on a rock at the other side of the log. The lion took a deep breath before sheathing his blade. At first, nothing seemed to have happened. But then the robots just collapsed into sliced pieces of junk. Hun Hun quickly jumped over the log and grabbed the lion's arm to pull him under again.

After that had happened, more robots appeared and began to fire at the team. Hun Hun flung Fafnir in the air this time as he let out a frosty blast upon them. The robots all froze and couldn't help but stare at the trio. Fafnir just chuckled as he used his wings to hover over the water. But the mermaid quickly reached up, grabbed his leg and pulled him back in the water.

Just before more robots could appear the trio soon came across a dark tunnel that the river led into. They went inside as the robots lost them. The machines all stopped and saw the sign over the tunnel. It said, "Aqueduct Pipe".

"It appears that they will be headed to the filtration system." said one robot.

"If they survive that, they would end up anywhere in the city." said another.

"Perhaps we should scout the area for them. They can't get too far from here." said a third one.

The robots then scattered in different directions to scout. Meanwhile, many people were hanging around this large park in the center of a city. All around, the grass and trees were lush with life and the massive number of skyscrapers seemed to surround the area like a large wall. In the center of the park was a large bronze statue that looked like a baseball. It was surrounded by many stands with many snacks and souvenirs with a lot of people lining up to buy their products.

At one stand, there was this rather large man, wearing a uniform that you would typically see on a person who sells hot dogs. All the while, he stood out in the open, shouting to the visitors of the park to try his food.

"Everyone step right up!" he shouted. "Come and try my franks! I guarantee that these red hots are the best ones in the city! Don't forget to try it with my chili! Freshly brewed all day - all the time! You will never taste better dogs anywhere else in this town!"

He soon stepped on a manhole with a sign that said, "Empire City Water Supply". He was too caught up in his advertizements to even notice how much the lid was shaking. Suddenly, the lid popped up, causing the man to fall on his back and it fell next to him. Fafnir shot up out of the hole with his large wing wrapped around his friends as they fell down on the opposite side. He opened up his wings to let go of the other two. His body was covered in a few bruises, but he seemed to be ok.

Fafnir looked at Hun Hun and Feon while saying, "Well that was a bit of a rough ride! You two ok."

"Eh, never better!" said Feon with a laugh.

Hun Hun looked herself over.

"I think I'm doing alright."

Fafnir sighed with relief before looking around.

"So, this is Empire City?" he asked.

The trio couldn't help but notice that people were staring at them. It was as if they never saw their kind before. But then they went back to their business. The three of them then went back to looking at the buildings.

"This place looks amazing!" shouted Hun Hun.

"I can't help but admit that the buildings here really do seem to be like skyscrapers! I think I'll bend my back in half if I look up one of these!" said Feon.

"Indeed." said Fafnir. "But we can't stay here for long. We are on a time limit with giving this Professor his scroll."

Feon seemed a little depressed about not being able to see the city sights. But he nodded in agreement anyway. He thought about coming back here when they were done. But, as he followed Fafnir, Hun Hun pointed out a little problem.

"Um guys..... I'm not dried off yet. So....."

Fafnir looked back to see that she still had her tail.

"Ugh! For the love of......"

He went over and hoisted the mermaid into his arms before carrying her around the city. Just then she quickly wrapped her tail around his torso and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hey! Get off!" Fafnir snarled.

"Aw common!" said Hun Hun with big shiny eyes.

"Ok fine! By only for a few minutes!"

"Alright!"

Feon just couldn't help but laugh a little as they explored the city. But, little did they know, the Eggman robots were still looking for them within the streets.

* * *

**It seems that the trio was able to make it into the city just fine. But they're not out of the woods yet. They still need to get to the other continents while avoiding more robots. Only time will tell of what will come for them next. But one question still remains. What's in the scroll?**

**Feon the lion belongs to PureZOOKS.**

**Hun Hun the Mermaid belongs to Krystal**


	21. Chapter 20: The Professor and the Scroll

Fafnir, Feon, and Hun Hun were walking through the streets of the city. The reason why they were doing this was that Feon accidentally dropped the world atlas while they were in the river. So, they had to go and look for a new one. They were expecting to find someone who would sell maps. But, much to their dismay, there was no one around. The streets seemed deserted. This made Feon and Hun Hun feel uneasy.

As for Fafnir, he was just fine with it. Having large amounts of people around wasn't really his thing. Being almost alone was just the thing that makes his day! But, he knew he couldn't relax and enjoy this feeling of isolation. Something was wrong. It was almost as if they were not alone at all.

After Hun Hun's tail turned back into legs from being dry, Fafnir put her back down and continued to walk forward. The lion and mermaid stayed close behind their friend as they looked around. They were hoping to find somebody around. But there was nothing. Nothing but the warm afternoon air and shadows cast from the buildings.

"Boy! This town is sure giving me the willies!" Feon said, quietly.

Hun Hun nodded and said,"Yeah. It reminds me of the time when I was sent to the Labyrinth Zone. It was quiet with no one around. Except maybe the robots running around...... and that one time I met Sonic there."

Fafnir looked back at them and told them shush. Hun Hun became irritated about being interrupted by him. But, before she said anything else, Fafnir told her to shush again.

"There's something here....." he said quietly.

Suddenly, something fired some bullets towards the trio. Fafnir quickly stood in front of his friends and used his wings to defend them, like they were large shields. He wasn't hurt since the bullets were just bouncing off of him. When the attack stopped, the three of them look ahead to find an army of robots marching towards them. Feon grinned and drew out his sword.

"Now it looks like it's time for more fun!" he said.

"Indeed." said Fafnir as he unfurled his wings and had his sharp claws ready.

Hun Hun stood by them with a battle stance and said, "Well, I may be more of a lover than a fighter. But I guess I can help you guys!"

They all charged at the mechanical army and began to fight. Feon was continually slicing at the robots with his sword while Fafnir used his claws. As for Hun Hun, she had a different idea. When she jumped on the back of one of the robots, the others began to fire on it, trying to shoot the mermaid. She laughed and jumped off as the robot exploded from the surrounding attacks.

As the battle raged on, Fafnir could feel his body fill up with adrenaline. He wanted to feel more! With a tap of his shoes, the spikes came out again and he continually slashed, stabbed, and kicked all the robots surrounding him. Sparks flew, parts fell to the ground in pieces, and some of the robots were turned into Swiss cheese! You could tell from his face that he was enjoying every minute of this! But, after a while, he began to notice the only problem with this fight. Sure he was having a blast, destroying large numbers of robots. But the problem was that he was getting exhausted.

It was also evident that Hun Hun and Feon were having the same problem. The lion's slashing was starting to slow down as he tried to take a breather a few times. Hun Hun quickly hid behind a mailbox to rest a little. When she looked over, she found there were more robots coming to replace the ones that were destroyed. Fafnir and Feon groaned as they saw this as well.

"Well this is a fine situation!" Feon said sarcastically.

"At this rate, we'll be too tired to fight them all!" shouted Fafnir, who was breathing heavily.

Suddenly, the both of them noticed that the air grew still. A soft voice was singing a melody that echoed all around them. As Fafnir and Feon listened to the song, they could feel a surge of energy pulsing through them. They both closed their eyes and relaxed as Feon's sword was alight with flames and Fafnir's body was surrounded by a blistering cold wind. The energy inside them felt like it was going to burst inside them if they didn't let it out! They opened their eyes upon the robots that were staring at them.

Feon took his flaming sword and got ready to swing while Fafnir took a deep breath. The lion swung his blade to unleash a massive wave of fire upon the robots. The dragon, on the other hand, opened his mouth to release a huge frosty blast. Every inch of the street in front of them was being filled with blazing flames and bone-chilling frost. All the robots within the wake of the attacks were either frozen or melted. After it was over, the street was filled with melted metal and wires and ice sculptures that began to crumble into dust. The both of them just stared at what they did with their mouths agape.

They both started saying to each other in unison, "Did you-? Well I don't know how! Then.... who?"

Suddenly they heard someone laugh and looked over at Hun Hun.

"I did it!" she shouted.

Fafnir was going to say, "Wait, how did you-?" But the mermaid knew what he was going to ask and answered it.

"By my singing! You can be surprised of what I can do with my voice!"

Fafnir raised a brow. "I think there's a lot of things about you that I can be surprised about."

"Indeed!" Feon agreed.

The mermaid just smiled as the lion pulled a map from behind him.

"Ok, let's see where to head next....."

Fafnir's jaw was agape again as he asked, "Uh, Feon? Where did you get that map?"

"Well I brought it with us for the trip!" he said with a smile.

"Didn't you say you dropped it?"

"Well yes I did. But I got it back before we popped back out of that manhole."

"Well then why didn't you just tell us that?! We could have been out of this city hours ago!!!!"

"Well I guess I forgot to tell you about that part. I was just too busy looking at all the buildings."

The dragon bared his teeth and growled at the lion.

"Uh... Faffy? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The air was filled with a horrifying scream. And then, there was nothing but silence. Hours later, Fafnir was back to flying. Once again he was carrying Hun Hun on his back and holding onto Feon, who was covered in bruises and a little bit of frost bite. The injured lion was reading his map as the scenery below them began to change. At first, it was evident that they were soaring over an ocean. But, after a while, they were soon flying over a vast savannah.

"That must be Mazuri!" Fafnir said. "That must mean that we're almost half-way to Spagonia!"

Feon was looking at his map and nodded. "Yep! And at this rate, we'll get done with this job before the professor goes on his trip!" he said.

Later, the sun had set over the horizon and night began to creep in. In the starry skies, Fafnir and Feon stayed awake to find a place to land. Hun Hun on the other hand, was sleeping very soundly on the dragon's back. She actually didn't seem to mind the spines sticking out where she was. But Fafnir was a little annoyed from the feeling of her laying down on him while she snuggled on him for warmth in the cold night air. Feon watched below as they passed over another ocean and soon came across a large city with lights that lit up the ground.

"Hey! There's Apotos! Why don't we go down there for a little rest?" the lion suggested.

Fafnir just shrugged and said, "Ok I guess."

And with that, he swooped down on one of the buildings. The area had a great seaside view with the sounds of waves and all the buildings were packed tightly together. In the distance, there were a few large windmills that slowly spun from the salty sea breeze. Fafnir put down Feon and Hun Hun as they landed on a roof. The dragon yawned and quickly lay on the concrete to get some sleep for the day ahead. Feon did the same thing. As for Hun Hun, she squirmed next to Fafnir in her sleep and huddled close to him. This annoyed Fafnir, but he then he felt that this reminded him of something.

5000 years ago.....

It was a dark and cool night over the cliffs around the jungle. The air was still wet from the afternoon rains that fell upon the area. On one of the cliffs, Fafnir, Kai, and Tikal (who now appeared to be in her late teens) were laying down and looking at the stars. All through the night, the three of them would point at a group of stars and describe what they looked like to them. After a while, Tikal was getting tired and fell asleep. She curled up next to Fafnir, which caused his face to turn a little red.

Kai sat up, looked at her and said, "Well it seems that Tikal has been going to sleep more than usual. I'm kind of starting to miss the old days when she was little. Remember how long she used to stay up when we were babysitting her? We could barely get a wink of sleep with all that energy she had. But now, I guess we can rest a little more easy now."

Fafnir laughed a little and said, "Yeah. Still I can't believe how fast she's been growing up! Then again, she's not a dragon. Most creatures usually age faster than we do. So I guess it shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah I guess it shouldn't."

"Though I still think it's sad that her mother died." Fafnir added.

"Yes, that must have been terrible for her. How did that happen again?" asked Kai.

"Can't really remember what happened. I think I remember hearing that her body was found mangled under a pile of boulders. But some other people have been saying she was murdered."

"Really? That's awful! Though that still leaves me a question."

Fafnir looked over at Kai and asked, "And what question is that?"

"If someone murdered that woman, why would they do it? I just can't see any motive really. She seemed to be a very nice person."

"Indeed she was. Can't really see how she could have any enemies. She was just that kind of person that wouldn't have any."

Kai nodded in agreement. "Yes, and so the boulders mangling her body sounds more logical."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I guess if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to have met Tikal. I still find it kind of strange. I've only known her for a very short part of my lifetime and it feels like I've known her forever." Fafnir said as he looked down at the echidna girl and put his clawed hand on hers.

Kai saw the way Fafnir was looking at her and asked, "Uh, Fafnir? Are you.... In love with her?"

A look of surprise was on the frost dragon's face as he looked at Kai and shouted, "What?! Of course not! That would be crazy if I was! Besides, Tikal is an echidna and I'm...."

"A frost dragon?"

"Yeah, a frost dragon. And it wouldn't work out between me and her if I did fall in love."

"And you're right. Just look at how fast she's been aging before our eyes. It seems to be just only yesterday that she was a infant that was bursting with energy and always wanting to have fun! And look at her now! Now she's a young woman just waiting to blossom into adulthood. Next thing you'll know, she'll be an old woman in her death bed. As for you, you'll remain young and watch her grow that way. Certainly it would seem strange, being a young dragon and in love with an old echidna."

Kai stopped talking as Fafnir stood up while carrying Tikal in his arms. He was carrying a face of sadness.

"What's wrong?" the luster dragon asked him.

Fafnir looked down at him and said, "Oh... Uh... Nothing. I'm just tired. I'll just go and take Tikal back to her city."

Kai just nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting a little drowsy myself." He stood up and extended his wings before flying back to the mountains. As he looked back he shouted, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning! Well, at least after I get done cleaning the temple floors! Marble doesn't clean itself you know!"

As he left, Fafnir still stood there on the cliff with Tikal in his arms. He thought about what Kai said. As for what Fafnir really felt like. He actually felt very sad. In truth, he really did like Tikal. It felt to him as if she was a childhood friend. But the fact of the difference in aging was what made him sad.

But then he decided that he didn't really care about that. He would might as well just enjoy his friendship with Tikal while her life lasted. He closed his eyes as he hugged the echidna girl close.

"If only you were a dragon like me." he said under his breath.

When Fafnir opened his eyes, he found himself laying down next to Hun Hun, who was still sleeping quietly. He was surprised to see his arms around her before quickly getting up and backing away. He shivered all over and felt sick to his stomach that he did that. Why would he hug someone if he didn't like hugging in the first place? He looked over at Feon and saw that he was still asleep as well.

The dragon just scratched the back of his head and said, "Heh. Just another dream." He looked up at the night sky. "And yet, I'm starting to miss doing those things with those two. Just hanging out together and looking up at the stars."

Just then, the sun peeked over the eastern horizon. Fafnir watched as light poured onto the large city of Apotos as it began to come alive with people waking up. All around, doors opened as children came out to play in the morning sun, and bells were echoing across the area. The adults were making breakfast or going off to work. The local ice cream stand was also opening up as the man behind it shouted to everyone, "Come up and try our Chocolate Chipped Sundae Supreme! This is the pride of the city! Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, you get your money back!"

Fafnir's eye twitched from what the man said. "Did he just say.... Chocolate?!" he said to himself with his mouth watering.

As the dragon swooped down to the stand, Feon and Hun Hun woke up and stretched a little. That was when they noticed that Fafnir was missing. They both kept looking around and calling out his name. It wasn't long before they found him in the street below. They could see the dragon, eying the sundae that the man at the stand was making.

The man saw the way the dragon was looking at his product and smiled. "Looks good don't it?" he said.

Fafnir just gave him a nod as his eyes swirled around in a hypnotic fashion.

"Well this creamy confection can be yours my friend, if you have the right price of course!"

"How much?" the dragon asked.

"Why, just an easy payment of fifty rings!"

"Fifty rings?!" The dragon checked himself and his eyes became all big and sad. "But I don't have any money...."

Suddenly, Hun Hun appeared with a large amount of rings in her hands. "We'll take three!" she said.

After that, the trio went back on track to Spagonia. Fafnir, once again was carrying his friends through the sky as they ate their ice cream. Fafnir inhaled his because of his chocolate craze. He didn't even seem to mind that there were strawberries in it. As they flew over some mountains, Hun Hun and Feon were getting bored. So they started telling each other jokes. But just before one of them could make a punch-line, Fafnir noticed some missiles headed straight for them and narrowly dodged them.

A voice echoed through the sky, shouting, "There you are!"

From behind them, a large snake-like robot with large wings flew in font of them. It coiled itself in midair and looked upon the trio with its large yellow lenses. Its body shined under the sunlight, suggesting that it was recently built. As for the wings, they were built of many sheets of metal that were arranged and shaped in the manner of feathers. The large robots head shook a little before the top of it flipped open. And what emerged from it was Eggman.

The fan scientist laughed and shouted, "I finally found you! You three have been quite clever to evade capture and destroy some more of my creations. But your run ends here!"

"It's that fat guy!!!!" shouted Fafnir.

"Hey! I am not fat!!!!" Eggman growled. "I'm just big boned!"

"Whatever Egg Belly!!!" Hun Hun shouted with a laugh. Feon was chuckling as well.

Eggman was getting even more ticked off just by hearing their insults. "THAT'S IT!!!! I was considering to be merciful and take you all to my lab without trouble. But now you all just gone and went on giving me laughs and jeers! Now it seems I'll have to use the method of taking you all down! As for you, mermaid, once you're under captivity again, I'm going to put you under more of my experiments! Egg Coatl! GO!!!!"

The scientist went back inside the robot as the head closed back up. The machine started hissing as it reared its head for an attack. Fafnir knew what was coming and moved over to the side. The robot tried to strike at them with its fangs. Fortunately, it missed, but Fafnir almost dropped his friends in the process.

"WHOA!! Hey! Be careful of how you're flying Faffy!" shouted Feon.

Hun Hun was hugging Fafnir tightly and said, "I think my heart stopped for a minute there!"

"Sorry guys!" Fafnir said.

The robot opened its mouth and unleashed a barrage of missiles and they were homing in on the trio. Fafnir wanted to dodge them. But he didn't want to drop any of his friends. This was becoming a tough choice for him. But then, Feon drew his sword and grinned.

"I'll take care of them!" he said.

Feon's sword became alight with flames again as the missiles came closer. He swung his blade to shoot fireballs at them. With each one that he launched, there were one or two missiles that were destroyed. It wasn't long before all of them were gone.

Fafnir smiled and said, "Wow! Hey thanks Feon!"

"Heh, you're welcome buddy!"

"Now it's my turn!"

The dragon flew close to the giant robot and began moving around it. It kept its eye on him while trying to strike. But while it was trying to strike at him, it accidentally hit one of its own wings. As it fell off, sparks and smoke could be seen. And alarm went off inside as Eggman watched the whole thing.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PINGAS!!!! I can't believe my own creation hit itself! Now this thing is going to crash! We have to get out of here!" he shouted.

All the robots that were inside with him began to laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

One of the robots said, "You said PINGAS!! HA-HA! HA-HA!"

"Just hit the evacuation button!"

Fafnir, Feon, and Hun Hun watched as a pod shot from the Egg Coatl. Laughter could be heard from inside. As for the Coatl, it slowly descended upon the mountains below and exploded.

"Well..... That was easy." said Fafnir

Feon nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

As for Hun Hun, she wasn't looking too well. She asked them, "Guys, can we just get to Spagonia now and get back on the ground. I don't want to lose that ice cream I ate this morning."

Fafnir and Feon both nodded and continued forward. It was a good thing for them that Spagonia was only a few miles away from where they were. Below them was a vast city with a unique architecture. Below were large amounts of people walking in the sunlit streets. Some sat under umbrella tables as they drank tea or ate some lunch. But what stood out the most about the city was the clock tower that stood taller than everything around it. The bells from it tolled, telling it was twelve-o-clock at noon.

The trio couldn't help but stare at how beautiful the city looked. But then Fafnir remembered what Hun Hun said and quickly landed back on the ground. No one seemed to notice their arrival, much to Fafnir's liking. Though, now that they were in Spagonia., there was only one problem left. Where was the professor?

The trio began to go around and ask about the professor. Some of them said they didn't know where he was. Others said that he was at the university down the road. They followed the road and soon came to a massive building with students walking all over the place. In front of the entrance was a fountain with a large statue that looked sort of like something that you would see from a popular novel about magic.

One of the people walking around seemed to have noticed Fafnir, Feon, and Hun Hun and ran up to them. He asked them, "Excuse me. But are you three here to see Professor Pickle?"

"Why yes! Of course my good man!" Feon answered.

"Right this way please."

The trio followed the strange man into the university. Inside, they found many halls with classrooms, filled with students who were sitting in their seats and listening to their instructors on different subjects. They were soon led into a dimly lit room. The only light in it was the sunlight shining through the windows. It was a large room with many ancient artifacts, tapestries, books, and scrolls lining the walls.

The man that led them here walked up to a large desk with a large leather chair. The back of the chair was facing the group, so they couldn't see who was sitting on it. Fafnir took out the scroll to get ready to give it to the professor and finish the delivery.

The man came up next to the chair and said, "Uh, Professor Pickle. The people delivering the scroll are here to see you."

The chair turned around to reveal an old man. It was evident he was old from the way his face sagged and how gray his hair was. The only thing that seemed to make him stand out was his large nose and the long eyebrows that covered his eyes. Though, despite the eyebrows, it seemed that he could see the trio just fine. This was the person they were looking for.

"Ah yes!" he said in a not-so withered voice. "Tails called us about you three. Welcome to Spagonia! I'm Professor Pickle, a teacher in this university."

The professor got up off his chair and began shaking hands with the trio.

As he did so, Fafnir said, "Nice to meet you I guess. I'm Fafnir the frost dragon. The lion is Feon and the girl is Hun Hun."

"It is certainly nice to meet you three as well. Now, may I see that scroll please?"

The dragon nodded and handed the scroll to the professor. The old man took it and opened it up to look over the contents. He seemed to check every inch of it for something.

After a while, he nodded and said, "Ah yes. This is definitely the scroll I was looking for!"

He looked at them, expecting the trio to be curious. And, from the way they were looking at him, he could tell that they were. The old professor walked over to a table that was set next to one of the windows with chairs all around it. He spread the scroll onto the table for them to see. After a while, he told them to have a seat while he made them some tea.

Fafnir was the first to take a look. And he was surprised. For upon the scroll was a picture of two dragons. One was large with many heads of different colors. The other, was a mobian dragon in silver armor. In between them, there was what appeared to be a large crystal that was emitting many scribbling lines, suggesting it was light. Feon and Hun Hun took a look at it as well.

"What's this now?" Feon asked.

As the professor came back with china bone cups and a tea kettle, he began to tell a story. "This, my friends, is a scroll from a civilization that was once in the mountains near the Mystic Ruins. It tells the story of a clash between two great deities that almost destroyed the world." He stopped for a moment to fill the cups with fresh, hot tea.

"Almost destroyed the world? Sounds like they were really angry with each other to do something like that." Hun Hun said before taking a sip.

"Indeed." said the Professor as he was sitting down to take a sip out of his cup. "As for who these deities were, they were the two great dragons of the ancient world, Bahamut and Tiamat."

From hearing this, Fafnir thought about that memory he had before about the temple.

The Professor continued. "Bahamut, which the ancients knew as the platinum dragon, was a god of benevolence. In the stories, he is shown as someone who has a spirit of good will to most living creatures. I remember finding ruins around the world with statues of this god. Though, they were all at the front of the buildings. I guess that meant that the ancients thought of him as a guardian. But then there's Tiamat. She's the female counterpart to Bahamut. The ancients may have called her the "Divine" dragon. But there's more devil about her than divine. She is shown to be cruel, ruthless, and just pure evil. But, for some unusual reason, Bahamut actually fell in love with her. And their children were the dragons that we hear about in myths and legends."

Fafnir pounded the table, taking his words the wrong way. "MYTH?!" he shouted in surprise. "You think that my people are a myth?!"

The professor shook his head and said, "No, I'm only saying that they were in the myths and legends. I did not say they were the myths and legends. And I am aware of your people's existence. We have found skeletons of them. And certainly, seeing you, a living breathing specimen of one is certainly proof that there is some truth behind those stories."

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you something Professor." Feon said.

"And what would that be?"

"Since Fafnir is a living breathing dragon and he's sitting in front of you, how come you are not panicking or jumping in excitement?"

"What are you talking about? I am excited. It's just that I don't show it. Heart problems you know."

"I see....."

"Anyway, I should get back to what the scroll is saying. Apparently, Tiamat was trying to take over the world and destroy all the civilizations that wouldn't worship her as their goddess. But Bahamut wouldn't stand for it and challenged her to a fight. Their clash caused massive disasters across the globe. Much worse than when Dark Gaia tore the planet apart."

"Who's Dark Gaia?" Fafnir asked.

"Please be quiet, I'm trying to finish up the story here!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, the people experiencing these disasters thought it was time to end the quarrel of the gods. So, they used a large crystal to trap the two deities into two vessels. Unfortunately, there's nothing that says what those vessels are. But the crystal has given us a lot of interest. Mostly because of what we found on the news."

He motioned the man from before to play a video recording of the news. When the recording started, it showed Eggman's aircraft firing at a mountain. Smoke clouds could be seen surrounding the summit. But, when the smoke cleared, the crystal was in view. Fafnir seemed to have a big smile on his face from seeing how shiny it was.

"That's the crystal?" Feon asked.

"It's beautiful!" Hun Hun said.

Fafnir, on the other hand, had a face of a maniac while he shouted, "!!!!!"

As the TV turned off the Professor continued speaking. "It is from what we have seen from this video that the crystal in the mountain is the same one depicted in this scroll. I do not know what Dr. Eggman is planning to use this crystal for. But there is something I do know. According to the scroll, if the crystal's power is released, Bahamut and Tiamat would return to finish what they have started."

Feon was about to say, "You don't mean....?" But he stopped himself from saying anything else. He didn't want to say it.

"Indeed. If Eggman uses the crystal, it could mean the end of the world as we know it!"

Fafnir pounded the table again. "This is terrible! We have to get over there before-"

The professor stopped him. "Wait! There is still some good news."

They all kept quiet to listen to him.

"The scrolls also tell us that the dragons, fearing this event would happen, created some signets and scattered them across the globe. The only way Eggman could ever use the crystal is that if he destroyed all ten of the signets that prevents anyone from using it."

The trio relaxed from hearing this. But then something was bothering Fafnir as he asked, "So, Professor, where are these signets exactly?"

The old man took another sip of his tea and said, "Well no one knows the exact location of them. But there are some people who believe that they are kept in special places in the main cities of the world. Some say there are a few in the oceans. But, I do know where one of them is kept."

"Where?" the trio asked in unison.

"It is being kept within the storage rooms of the local Museum of Ancient History. But not to worry. It is being kept under a large amount of security. So anyone getting near it would be highly unlikely."

Meanwhile, up on top of the clock tower, Wyrm and Keira were looking over the entire city. Suddenly, the metal dragon caught wind of Fafnir's thoughts. He observed what the frost dragon what committing to memory as Keira took a look at him.

"You're more quiet than usual. Is something wrong?" she asked him.

The robot looked at her and said, "Location of signet confirmed."

After hearing this, she put her arms around the robots neck, looked into his eyes and said, "I'm just starting to like you more and more from hearing that!"

* * *

**My longest chapter so far!**

**Feon belongs to PureZOOKS**

**Hun Hun belongs to Krystal**

**Keira belongs to Kayla**

**Kai belongs to Kaiser Dude**

**Fafnir and Wyrm belong to me.**

**All other characters and locations belong to SEGA.**


	22. Chapter 21: Sharing Memories

When the trio was done with their tea and Professor Pickle was done with his storytelling, he decided to let his guests stay in one of the dorms for the night. Fafnir and his friends took the offer and were led to their room. It was a medium sized dorm with four beds. Each bed was placed along the walls with desks and lamps next to them. Next to the entrance was a small bathroom with a bathtub, shower nozzle, and everything else that goes with it. The group was told that this place was originally reserved for students who were attending the next semester. So, they were asked to not make too much of a mess.

"Can do!" was what all three of them said in response to that.

Feon quickly took one of the beds on the left wall and called it for himself. Hun Hun did the same thing with one that was near the sliding door in the back. Fafnir, wasn't interested in taking a bed and went out through the door in the back to find a small balcony that overlooked the streets. He marveled at the view of the city as the warm afternoon sun glowed over it. It seemed very beautiful to him.

Below, there were many carefully made brick roads in between the tightly packed buildings. Some of the buildings appeared to be either family owned shops and restaurants or apartment homes. In a corner of one of the streets, there was a man playing "Merry-Go-Round of Life" on his accordion for money. Fafnir watched as people dropped their change into the man's hat as they passed by. And in the distance, the mountains he flew over could be seen. In his heart, the dragon thought this type of scenery felt a little.... familiar.

After a few minutes, Hun Hun came out of the door to join the dragon. She looked out at the vast and couldn't help but smile. "Wow!" she shouted. "It's beautiful out here!"

Fafnir looked over to her and said, "I'm guessing you don't get to go to places like this."

The mermaid laughed a little. "Well ever since I was little I've only seen places like the Labyrinth Zone, Eggman's lab, and the house we live in. There were times when I was asking my boyfriend to take me to different places. But he never did."

"Really? Well that's disappointing."

"Oh, that reminds me of something Fafnir!"

"What is it?"

"What's the story with your past? Sorry for asking. But, I wanted to see if you remembered any of it yet."

The dragon thought for a little and said, "Well.... if you must know...."

5000 or more years ago.....

The story starts off when I was born. I know this may seem strange to people like you. But dragons can sometimes remember the things they've experienced while they were babies. But, the memory I had was sort of an empty one. You see, I never really had any parents. I can remember that I was hatched at the foot of a snowy mountain.

I remember how scared I felt from being all alone in the middle of a place I didn't know anything about. I wasn't able to call for help since I couldn't even speak. In fact I couldn't really do anything. The only thing I could find myself to do was cry as loud as I could. My crying soon captured the attention of a local nun.

She was going into town to get food and she happened to run into me. She quickly cradled me into her arms and ran over to the temple. That's where I met the priest, Senzo the water dragon. Through the years into my childhood, Senzo treated me like I was a son of his. He fed me, bathed me, and told me the stories of the two dragon deities before I went to sleep. It was a nice start for my life, but it didn't last long. One day, Senzo decided it was time for me to go to school.

During my one hundred years in class, I wasn't really one of the most popular kids. Everyday, the other dragon children would pick on me by humiliation or throwing rocks at me. When I asked them why they were treating me like this, they told me that it was because I was a frost. You see, frost dragons are among the weaker elements in the dragon society. Sure we make ice just like our ice dragon counterparts. But we can't truly make it on our own. We need our venom to do that.

To think, everyone picked on me and a few others because we were lower than them. I told about the same thing to Senzo and it made him decide to teach me how to defend myself. Whenever I came back to the temple, he would teach me how to use my claws, feet, tail, fangs, and breath as weapons. He even taught me how to fly. But, when ever we finished for the day, he told me to only use what I've learned when defending yourself or defending others. I would soon understand why.

One day, when I was returning to the school. I came across three of the main bullies surrounding a little girl around my age. She kept telling them to leave her alone. But they never listened to her. I could see them kick and punch her. This was too much for me and shouted at them to stop. One of them just looked at me and jeered at me for being a frost and standing up for someone.

Present Day....

"And that's most of what I can remember from there." Fafnir said with a shrug.

"What? But, what happened after that? Didn't you save the girl?"asked Hun Hun. She shook the the dragon crazily while saying, "Common! Tell me!"

"Sorry, I can't remember anything else of that event."

The mermaid seemed a little disappointed after hearing that. But then she smiled and said, "Well, at least you're still getting your memories back Faffy."

"Yeah, I guess that would be the bright side of it." The dragon looked up at the sky. "Well it seems my story just made the afternoon pass by. It's already night."

The mermaid stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm glad you got at least some of your memory back. But right now I'm also getting a little tired." She turned towards the door and said, "I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight."

The dragon looked out at the city as the moon reflected light upon the landscape. The cool night breeze embraced his body as it blew silently. "I think I shall go for a quick flight" he thought to himself." The dragon extended his wings as he jumped off the balcony. As they caught the wind, he was back to soaring across the town. But, little did he know, something foreboding was being carried in the breeze.

* * *

**I was a little lazy with this one.**


	23. Chapter 22: Cold Blooded

The next morning, Feon woke up to the bright new day as the sun shone through the windows. He looked around and saw that Hun Hun was still asleep along with Fafnir, who had returned from his night flight. As the lion got up, he decided to quietly leave the room and let his friends get all the rest of the sleep they need. Though the thing that bothered him now was that they were finally done with the errand that Tails sent them on and he felt they needed something else to do. But, he decided to leave that for another time. For now, he just wanted some breakfast. As for Fafnir, he was having another strange dream.

In his dream, there was a huge courtroom made of marble and was lined with huge pillars that supported the large ceiling overhead. Hanging off the ceiling was a huge crystal chandelier that made a soft glow that helped light the room, along with the sunlight that was shining through the many windows. Some of the windows were made of stained glass, depicting the story of Bahamut and Tiamat. Through the middle of the floor, there was a long red carpet that stretched from the entrance to the throne. As for the throne, it appeared to be pure white as if it was made of ivory.

Sitting upon the throne was a female Mobian dragon. Her face was very beautiful with golden hair, and dark colored eyes. As for her scales, they were equally dark. She wore a flowing royal dress that had fabrics of black and pink with a cloak over her shoulders. Around her neck, was a gold necklace that was adorned with red gems. It was evident that she was a queen from where she was sitting and how many guards were in the same room as her.

Kneeling before the queen's throne was none other than Fafnir. He kept on one of his knees as he made sure not to make eye contact with her.

"Queen Brisingr." he said. "I have come to inform you that the echidna tribe of the rainforest has decided to invade the Temple of Chaos."

The queen, though bored, seemed a little surprised. "The Temple of Chaos? Why on earth would they be invading there? Surely they must realize how dangerous it is with the temple's god getting all temperamental."

"But, your highness. They're attacking the temple to retrieve the seven treasures that reside there!"

"You mean the gems of destruction that were crafted in the jewelers guild?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come here to warn me about this?"

Fafnir was suddenly confused as he heard this. "Well why shouldn't I? I'm warning about this so we can prevent them from taking the power of the gems! If they do, they might slaughter millions of our people."

"Young Fafnir, I understand your intentions with your warning. But we should not worry. For , even if they do have the power of the gems, we still have the crystal to protect us. Just as it has been protecting us ever since the time of the great antiquity. As long as we have it, nothing can destroy us. Do you understand?"

"Uh.... yes. Yes your majesty."

Suddenly, Fafnir could hear a voice of someone calling his name. The dream faded away and everything was black. Once again, he heard someone say his name.

"Faffy? Faffy. Wake up you lazy lizard!" said the voice.

The dragon opened his eyes to see another pair of eyes looking at him. In flash, he jumped up to the ceiling, yelping in surprise before coming back down. He took a good look and saw that it was just Hun Hun. The girl just laughed as Fafnir had a grumpy and tired look on his face.

"Have you ever heard of the saying, "Let sleeping dragons lie"?" he asked her. "Because you don't seem to be going along with it!"

"Sorry Fafnir. But we need to get back to the professor's office. He has some breakfast waiting for us. After that we have to think of what to do next."

"Ugh! Fine...."

The dragon got up and followed the girl out of the room. Even if Fafnir was angry at Hun Hun for waking him up, he still couldn't get his mind of of that dream. Many questions were flying in his head. What was that place? What's with the windows? Who is Queen Brisingr? He had no clue.

Meanwhile, near the museum.....

Eggman, Keira, and Wyrm were gathered together in a wooded area that seemed to be in the middle of a park. Eggman was sitting in his mech-walker, as he normally did for missions like these. Wyrm appeared to be processing something in his computer mind. As for Keira, she explained the situation with the signets. They also appeared to be planning something.

Eggman stroked his mustache with intrigue as he asked, "So, what you're saying is that the reason why I can't control the powers of the crystal is because of these signets?"

Keira nodded and said, "Yes. That is the case. And if all the signets are destroyed, you will be allowed to use it."

"And how, may I ask, do you know such a thing will happen?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not know."

"Ah, getting secretive are we? And what about you Wyrm? Have you collected any information about the first signet's location from your organic counterpart's memories?"

Wyrm turned his dark gaze to the scientist and stated, "Affirmative. Fafnir's memories indicate that there is a signet within the storage room of the Spagonia Museum of Natural History."

"And this explains why you two told me to meet me here. So, it's in the museum you say? No doubt that there may be some heavy security within." The doctor thought for a moment. "Ah yes! I have the perfect plan. Alright! Here's what we'll have to do to get there!" The doctor began to quietly tell the air dragon and the robot his plan.

Nearby, in some bushes, someone was watching them. Two shadowy figures were watching their every move and seemed to try to eavesdrop on the trio's plan. One appeared to be female with spiny hair and a robotic arm. The other appeared to be a male hedgehog.

"What do you think they're up to?" the female asked.

"I don't know. But I think they're up to something." said the male.

"Of course they're up to something. If you've been around Eggman as much as I have, you would know that he's always making plans."

Suddenly Eggman shouted, "Alright! Let's move out! It's now or never!" The scientist put his goggles over his specs as his walker marched towards the museum. Wyrm and Keira followed behind. The two shaded figures quietly followed them and tried not to be seen.

Meanwhile, back at the university....

Fafnir was looking over the scroll again as he looked at the pictures of Bahamut and Tiamat. More questions began buzzing in his head. Why did he keep getting memories with pictures or stories of them? Why are some of the people in his dreams talking about a crystal? It just didn't seem to make sense for him. Not at all.

Feon, on the other hand, was sitting at the table with Professor Pickle, chatting, and eating cucumber sandwiches. As for Hun Hun, she just stood at the window, looking out at the huge city. But she couldn't help but look over at Fafnir a few times. She was getting rather worried about the way he was looking at the scroll. After a while, she decided to walk over to him.

"Fafnir?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

The dragon just looked at her and said, "Uh, no. There's nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice that you keep looking like you're stressed out every time you look at that scroll. It's really getting me worried."

Fafnir looked at her in confusion. "Worried? Why should you be worried about me? There's nothing for you to worry about! Now leave me alone."

"But-" was all the mermaid was able to say before Fafnir glared at her and snarled. She looked away from his piercing gaze as she said, "Well I guess you're alright then. I'm just being worried over nothing...." And with that, she turned towards the door and quickly left the room.

Feon came up to Fafnir while holding a sandwich and said, "Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say to her. She was worried about you. Why are you being so cold-blooded about it?"

"Why am I cold-blooded? What else am I supposed to be? I'm a reptile." said Fafnir. Suddenly his tongue flicked out of his mouth while he hissed like a snake.

"No no. I'm meaning in a figure of speech! Anyway, I have also noticed another problems. Ever since I began seeing you and Hun Hun together, I noticed you always treated her like she was vermin. I don't even see how she's still friends with you. Why is it that you act this way?"

"You probably wouldn't understand if I even told you." Fafnir began to head to the door as well. "Perhaps no one will..."

* * *

**Finally got back to writing after a long while!**

**Feon belongs to PureZOOKS.**

**Hun Hun belongs to Krystal.**

**Brisingr belongs to Dragon Queen 09.**


End file.
